


Sweet Disaster

by creative_frequency



Series: And so it goes, we found our sweet disaster [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: Traveling as a part of your friend Prince Noctis’s entourage, you meet a charming, but suspicious stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  All my ffxv stuff [@tumblr](http://creative-frequency.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

As the first step of tackling the issue that is Noctis forging the covenant with the Titan, your party of five heads down the hot streets of Lestallum. Your destination is the outlook across the main road. From there you can see the Disc of Cauthess and its crystal formations that grow up into the sky. Your intentions are to devise a plan of approach there, even though, as Ignis has just said, “it doesn’t replace being on site, but it’s a good start”.

As you reach the location, you’re greeted by a tall, suspicious stranger. “What a coincidence,” he says with a wave of his hand.

You scan over his... attire in bafflement. Despite the heat that forced you to abandon your jacket, he is wearing at least three layers of clothing; complete with a long coat and several scarves. His hair is a dark auburn shade of red, locks floating airily around his head. The waves look so soft that you catch yourself thinking about how they would feel between your fingers. The stranger’s posture is relaxed, but not without a sense of nobility, which leaves you wondering about the contradictory signals his hobo-esque appearance sends.

Furthermore, the guys seem to know him.

“I’m not so sure it is,” Gladio rumbles with a disapproving look.

The stranger’s eyes stop at you as the last member of your group and he begins to pace forward. His scarf waves with the motion from the steps.

_How on Eos can he wear those clothes in this heat?_

He doesn’t look old enough to be your dad, but maybe he could be your uncle or something. _Weird, hot uncle._

“Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things?” the stranger asks. You notice that his eyes are a peculiar shade of amber, which you haven’t seen before. He also has a bit of stubble.

You and Prompto look at Ignis in utter confusion in seek of advice on how to act, but the advisor’s narrow-eyed attention is fixated elsewhere.

The strange man continues speaking, pointing his words to Noctis, who looks defiantly back at him.

“Like this one: ‘From the deep, the Archaean calls...’”

His voice is pleasant, oily and the words sound like he is reciting a poem in front of an audience. There is certain easiness to the way he speaks and it makes you tilt your head in to listen.

“’...Yet on deaf ears, the gods’ tongue falls, The King made to kneel, in pain,’”– for some reason, he glances at you–“’he crawls.’”

You could swear his eyes were glinting.

“So how do we keep him on his feet?” Prom spurs forward to ask.

The stranger walks away from you to the ledge of the lookout, turning his back to you. “You only need to heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea.”

He makes it sound really simple.

Then he turns with a tight-lipped, wide grin on his face.

“I can take you.”

The motion is so ridiculously theatrical combined with the rhyme from the cosmogony he just recited, that you barely hold back your snort. Maybe he notices your amusement, but he pays no mind to it.

The guys and you huddle together to mull over what you just heard. “We in?” Gladio asks, looking at Noctis.

“I don’t know,” the prince says. Prompto shoots a suspicious look at the stranger and you follow his gaze to see a lingering, confident smirk. He can hear your every word as your groups weighs the situation.

“We take a ride...” Prompto says conspiringly.

“...But watch our backs,” Gladio ends.

Prompto nods in agreement.

“Fair enough,” Ignis says.

“Let’s do it,” Noct concludes.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” you add.

The stranger shrugs in amusement at your rhetorical question, and his smile only widens. He looks positively creepy and the expression makes you wonder what he could possibly have in mind. With a grin like that, he can’t be without an ulterior motive. Pure kindness from a perfect stranger sounds too good to be true.

“I’m not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me ‘Ardyn’,” he introduces himself, satisfied with your group’s decision and begins to stride towards the parking lot. “Come with me to the car park. That’s where I left my automobile.”

 _Automobile? Seriously?_ You blink several times and bite your lips to hold back your laugh. Fortunately, Ardyn is too busy to notice you pulling faces.

The guys trade looks after Ardyn’s parading steps and you grin at Prompto, who quips a brow in question.

“She’s a dear old thing.”

You’re not sure whether Ardyn is joking in that tone of his, or just downright weird.

“Pales next to your Regalia, but she’s never let me down,” he continues as your group skittles after him. None of the guys can think of anything to reply, though it doesn’t seem that Ardyn is even expecting any commentary.

“So we take two vehicles – a convoy of sorts. Shall we?” he suggests.

You take a look at Ignis to see his reaction, which is only a passing furrowing of his brows. Ardyn leads you through the lookout terrace. His car is conveniently parked in the same row as the Regalia and the fact doesn’t escape Ignis’s notice. He is _definitely_ suspicious of the stranger.

“All set?” Ardyn asks and before Noctis can answer to him, you cut in.

“Give us a moment, please?” you flash an innocent smile at Ardyn.

“Of course.” He doesn’t sound surprised at all, but the emotion is obvious on the faces of your traveling companions. You gesture the guys to the side.

“I should go with him. Try to figure out what he really wants,” you suggest, keeping your voice down so the mysterious new acquaintance can’t hear your group conspiring.

Ignis’s brows furrow and he peers at you in thought while humming. “I suppose that wouldn't–“

“What? Absolutely not!” Gladio huffs and crosses his arms over his broad chest.

Noctis and Prompto trade worried looks, but stay quiet.

“There’s no telling what that creep might try to do,” Gladio continues. He shoots a glare at the rest of the guys. It speaks volumes about his big brother instincts kicking in.

You shrug. “Not like I can’t defend myself, Gladio,” you say and take a glance at the auburn-haired man standing next to his _automobile_ , as he referred to it just a moment ago. The silly word makes you smile. The car is a convertible model, a purple-ish shade of red with a white stripe going lengthwise over the paint. The vehicle has a very classical feeling to it and you’re amused by how it suits perfectly its owner.

_Eccentric and kitsch._

Happy with yourself from coming up with a description for Ardyn’s style, your eyes glide from the car to the man again. The guys met the peculiar stranger earlier in Galdin Quay, but to you the acquaintance is new. There is a piqued curiosity in your look as your eyes meet his amber ones again. His lips instantly form an inviting smirk and you turn away after flashing him a one of your own.

Your interest is definitely piqued.

“What do you think Noct?” Ignis inquires. He doesn’t want to put you into danger, but the potential chance of finding out who the awfully helpful and suspicious man is, is too tempting to ignore.

Noctis sighs and looks at you. He shifts on his feet, slight worry etching his brows. “You think you can handle it?” he asks quietly and Gladio lets out a groan of frustration. He can’t believe Noctis is even considering.

You nod sternly and find the giddy feeling of excitement and curiosity spur inside you. _This is going to be interesting._

“Haha, I don’t feel too good about this,” Prompto says with a nervous chuckle.

You spare another look at the strange man. He seems to be perfectly calm as he waits for your conversation to end. In fact, he looks like _he_ has all the time in the world to wait, but maybe that’s just because he knows your entourage is in hurry.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be okay,” you assure and pull a smile to support the words. It does nothing to calm Gladio, but it suffices for the others.

“Alright then,” Noctis concludes, “Y/N will go with him. We’ll be right behind you so you’ll be safe.”

Ignis inhales and lets out a sigh. “Do be careful.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agrees.

“I don’t mind feeding him his teeth if he touches you,” Gladio grumbles and the sentiment makes you chuckle.

“Thanks Gladio,” you quip and grin, “but I’m sure I can do that myself should the need arise.”

Gladio scoffs and rolls his eyes, though he looks amused.

You return to Ardyn and he looks to each member of your group expectantly. His eyes linger on you, but his confident expression never wavers.

“All set,” Noctis informs.

“You wouldn’t mind the company of a lady for the ride, would you?” you ask cheerfully, all smiles on the outside. Your heartbeat is picking up its pace as the rush of adrenaline from pulling an act enters your veins. You can feel Gladio’s disapproving look at the back of your neck, but you resolutely ignore it.

Ardyn takes a curious look at you. “You might find the cab fare to be more than you bargained for,” he muses and hums as if he said something funny.

“It’s a long drive and I’m sure we could find something interesting to talk about.” Ardyn quirks his brow at your flirtatious tone. “Besides, it’s really crammed in the backseat of the Regalia.”

While the guys hold back their incredulous reactions, you smile sweetly to Ardyn as he thinks about your suggestion.

“I suppose it would be wrong of me to deny the chance of a comfortable ride from _a lady_. Very well,” he agrees. There is definitely interest in his eyes as he once more takes a look over you. This time you’re sure it’s more as to check you out than just out of platonic curiosity.

“Sounds good,” you purr and continue ignoring your friend’s expressions.

“With that decided, let us be off,” Ardyn confirms and turns to speak to Noctis, “Follow me and drive safely.”

The guys turn to leave and Ardyn opens the passenger seat door to you into his _automobile_. You have to bite your cheeks to hide the snicker that tries to escape your mouth.

“Here you go, my dear,” he says in a tone more soft than he had talked with before. You can almost hear Gladio gritting his teeth.

“Thank you,” you say and make sure you make eye contact with Ardyn before stepping into the car and sitting down on the deep purple leather seat. You notice a pom-pom on the antenna over the hood and chuckle.

A gentle and musky whiff hits your nostrils with the wave of air when Ardyn sits down on the driver’s seat.

_He smells nice. I need to know what cologne he uses._

You look at him blatantly as he ignites the engine and the steady purr of the motor starts. The guys are already at the Regalia, waiting for Ardyn to lead the way.

“Shall we then?” Ardyn asks, turning to face you.

“Yes, please!” you say with a nod and a smile. Your pulse is faster than what is comfortable and you silently begin to question your own decision to hop into the purple car.

You don’t make it out of Lestallum before Ardyn talks again.

“I introduced myself earlier, but I’d very much like to know your name.” You let his soft, oily voice shamelessly coddle your sense of hearing. Everything that comes out of his mouth sounds so sincere, but in almost a sarcastic way – insincere sincerity? The way he talks makes you think of a cat stretching out sweetly. You smile inwardly at the thought.

“I’m Y/N. Pleasure to meet you, Ardyn,” you say politely, but keep up a friendly, conversing tone.

He repeats your name quietly, as if thinking that you surely have met before.

“What is it?” you ask and turn to glance behind to see the Regalia following at a safe distance. Noctis is driving. _Poor Ignis._

“Oh, nothing. You have a beautiful name,” Ardyn replies coolly.

“Flatterer. I bet you say that to all the ladies,” you retort, but smile at the compliment.

He laughs at your wittiness. “I assure you, it has been a while since I had the chance to enjoy such _pleasant_ company.”

A wave of uneasiness flushes through you, but you are not one to stand back from a chance to play. Besides, there is something attractive about how he is the definition of a creepy, slimy guy who acts like a real charmer. You kind of want to poke him to see how he responds in that oily voice of his.

“Mm. Is that so? I suppose we should make the most of it then,” you hum complacently. Ardyn glances to see the smirk decorating your features. Your heartbeat still hasn’t calmed down and you hope you can keep your bodily reactions under control.

You take a moment to inspect his profile while he is focused on the road. His hair is fluttering in the wind, wavy, auburn locks no longer framing the strong features that are actually quite handsome. Ardyn looks like he harbors no worry in the world – his posture is laid-back and his grip on the wheel relaxed.

_Despite being strange, he is quite charming. Maybe I should ask for his number._

“Tell me about yourself,” Ardyn asks suddenly, well aware of the fact that you’re still scanning over him.

You take a moment to think about what to tell him. It’s obvious that he knows who you’re traveling with, though he hasn’t said a word to hint into that direction. Anyone who knows something about anything could add one plus one and figure out it’s the supposedly dead runaway prince of Lucis, who has business with the Archaean.

“I… _was_ a field nurse,” you reply nonchalantly. You force your thoughts away from the destruction of your home. There will be a time and place to dwell on that, but it’s not right now.

“Interesting,” Ardyn hums, “So you’re the designated healer of the group?”

“Regrettably, yes.”

He lets out a joyous laugh and glances at you with the smirk lingering on his lips, before returning his attention to the road ahead. You’re already out of the long tunnel that leads to Lestallum.

“The guys can be a handful sometimes,” you explain.

“Yes well, the job of a healer is traditionally an ungrateful one,” Ardyn says mysteriously, “I do hope you get your due recognition.”

_Is that concern, I hear?_

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I make sure the guys know who keeps them alive,” you assure with a chuckle.

“Good,” Ardyn remarks with a hum.

Chatting with Ardyn is actually easy and you find yourself relaxing against the leather seat while trees and occasional buildings pass by as blurred images. He keeps carefully inquiring about you, but not touching the reason of your traveling with the four guys. This suits you just fine and you stay away from the topic as well.

When you think you have warmed the waters enough, you begin to toss questions about Ardyn himself – just out of curiosity, of course.

The answers you get are infuriatingly vague. As if he knows you’re trying to figure him out. Each of your questions are countered with a one directed at you of similar topic, so you end up sharing a lot more about yourself than actually gain the information you joined the ride for.

After an hour or so, you give up the direct approach and decide to continue your flirtations to warm him up to further inquiries.

So you talk about the weather, politics, history of Eos and brush the sensitive topic of the war – before Ardyn apologizes saying he didn’t mean to upset you. You’re still amused by his way of speaking. There’s something old fashioned in the way the words glide from his lips. You smile to yourself, thinking that Prompto would say he talks like a grandpa.

The only thing Ardyn really cares to talk concerning himself, is his travels. You have no idea how someone of his age has seen so much of the world, but he has. When you ask about it, he just offers his work as the obvious answer, but declines your further inquiries. You make a mental note to pry the information of his occupation out of him later.

The dark of the upcoming night begins to creep onto the sky as the sun begins its set. There are still hours left in the day, but Ardyn insist you stop at the next Coernix Station to rest for the night. You’re sure the guys won’t like the plan.

“What say we call it a day here?” Ardyn suggests when the Regalia pulls to a stop next to his automobile. You get out of the car, stretching your limbs.

“’What say’ we continue on to Cauthess?” Gladio snaps back as he leaves the car, slamming the door shut after him so hard that he earns a warning look from Noctis. It’s his father’s car after all.

“The Archaean’s not going anywhere,” Ardyn reminds him in that theatrical tone of his. You notice the clear difference to when he was talking alone with you. The revelation is something you need to come back to later on.

“Neither are we, under your stewardship,” Ignis sasses.

 _Nice one, Iggy._ You toss a beam at him, chuckling lightly. Ardyn sees it out of the corner of his eye and a look of disappointment flashes through him before the usual confident smirk is back on his lips.

“So we make camp… with _Ardyn_?” Prompto summarizes. He doesn’t sound too happy and to be honest, you didn’t expect the journey to turn into an overnight party either. With or without Ardyn.

“Hell no,” Noctis agrees and crosses his arms defiantly.

You’re not sure what there is to be done any more if your guide refuses to continue and Gladio seems to reach the same conclusion as you.

“Might as well get the tent up,” he says with a deep sigh.

Ardyn tilts his head. “Oh, I’m afraid I’ve never really been one for the outdoors. I shall foot the bill, so let us stay at the caravan over yonder.”

The guys trade looks. You shrug when Noctis looks at you inquisitively. Maybe he is waiting for you to warn him that Ardyn is planning on murdering all of you when the night falls.

“Suits me,” you say and reach the Regalia to grab your bag. Ardyn is pleased by your show of faith and the others start gathering their overnight supplies as well. Ignis begins to ponder out loud what he should prepare for supper, while Gladio marches past you to the caravan and you can hear him mutter under his breath.

While Prompto is helping Ignis with the food supplies and Ardyn has gone inside the station to pay for the overnight rent, Noctis motions you to him.

“What did you find out?” he asks in a low tone, eyes peeking to each side to make sure Ardyn isn’t within hearing range.

You heave a displeased sigh. “He’s cleverer than he seems. We gotta be careful,” you say, “He really won’t tell me anything important.”

Noctis cocks an eyebrow at you. “So what did you talk about for the whole ride? _The weather?_ ”

Your cheeks feel warm. “This and that after I realized I can’t get anything out of him.” Your eyes escape the prince’s examining stare.

After the amazing supper that Ignis cooked is eaten, your entourage sits outside of the caravan, talking and joking around as per usual. Ardyn paces for a while, claiming it’s better to move around a bit because of the long ride in the car. He is telling even less about himself to the guys than he told you, when Ignis shoots him with sharp questions. Somehow Ardyn manages to weasel his way out of each one or twist the replies into so ambiguous mess of words that no one can really make any sense of them.

Ignis follows your footsteps in quickly giving up the cross-examination and moving on to more pleasant topics.

Oh and Ardyn can be charming when he so chooses. You and the guys are laughing at your shared stories and jokes, and even Gladio, who seems to still hold a grudge against Ardyn for appropriating you for the car ride, is booming with laughter despite the man’s presence.

At some point of the evening, Prompto takes out his camera to snap a few more shots. He calls you to pose dramatically, like he usually does, and you have good laugh about the next addition to the on-going series of “camp-side supermodels”. Prompto shows the photos he has taken during the day and Ardyn seems quite pleased and surprised when his image pops on the display.

“Well, well, if it isn’t yours truly,” he says in that ridiculous, theatrical tone of his that is very far from the voice he used when speaking alone with you.

“Um, if you’d rather not be in photos…” Prompto starts. He seems a bit awkward about the fact that he hasn’t told Ardyn he is being photographed.

“Oh, I don’t mind at all! Snap away – for His Highness’s collection.” The smug grin on Ardyn’s face is almost amusing.

Noctis turns his head. “Err, what?”

You lean back in the chair, exchanging meaningful looks with Ignis. So far Ardyn has not clearly mentioned that he indeed does know who Noctis is. Maybe he just didn’t want to make noise out of it in public, because you refuse to believe he doesn’t have everything about your journey figured out already. You make another mental note to ask about the matter later.

It’s getting late and Ignis is the first one to turn in, soon followed by Prompto and Noctis, even though you know they’re gonna stay up longer than the others and play King’s Knight on their phones.

Gladio yawns and stretches his arms in the air.

“Would you care to join me for a small stroll around the premises?” Ardyn asks from you and offers his hand.

“At this hour?” you question with a curious glance at the outstretched palm.

“I believe a little exercise lets one sleep better,” Ardyn explains with an innocent chuckle.

All the while you talk, Gladio’s look skips between a worried one towards you and a downright murderous towards Ardyn, who seems to be blissfully oblivious of it.

You place your hand on Ardyn’s palm. Excitement bursts your heart into pounding like a drum. His hand feels cool and the leather of his fingerless gloves is soft, but worn. You catch another whiff of his alluring scent.

“Don’t go far,” Gladio says in a warning tone more to Ardyn than you.

“Don’t worry,” you shoot him an assuring smile and resist the urge to wink. It’s best to not rile up the Shield any more than he already is. Besides, if he didn’t trust your ability to take care of yourself, he wouldn’t have let you go with Ardyn in the first place.

“We will stay within your sight at all times,” Ardyn assures to Gladio as you stand up from the plastic garden chair. You’re sure Gladio rolls his eyes at Ardyn’s words, but he lets out an almost approving grunt.

You begin to pace forward at a leisure pace. Ardyn let go of your hand as soon as you were on your feet and the brief touch left your skin tingling.

“The stars are so bright here,” you say quietly to make a conversation.

“Oh?” Ardyn looks up too, as if he only just realized the stars are visible, and then his amber gaze lowers down to you.

You shake your head under the curious look. “Insomnia has… had… so much light pollution that you couldn’t really see them,” you explain.

“You said this is your first time outside the city?” Ardyn questions, quickly steering the topic from an unpleasant one. You’re grateful for his thoughtfulness.

You turn your head to look at him walking next to you, and realize that he is really tall.

Suddenly there’s no surface under your sole. You step into something that feels like an endless pit and land awkwardly on your right ankle. There is a weird sensation of something shifting and you can barely even start thinking about what just happened, when a flashing pain makes you wail aloud. You stoop forward and end up on your knees and palms on the asphalt.

“Oh my! Are you alright?” Ardyn is already crouching next to you, caring hands on your shoulders and ready to help you up. “Looks like there was a hole in the road…”

You can hear Gladio’s quickly approaching steps. You move your legs and wince again. Your knees and palms sting, but the pain is secondary to the one burning your ankle. You can literally feel the blood rushing and pulsing inside it.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Gladio asks in a concerned tone. You know he is ready to pick you up if you just say the word, so you focus on clenching your jaw and cursing under your breath.

“I just tripped…”

After a good while and with Ardyn and Gladio’s help, you sit on your rear on the cool asphalt. This was not how you wanted your day to end.

_Fulgurian’s hairy ass._

“I think it’s sprained,” you say finally after very carefully examining your ankle. It’s tender and hot to the touch and pulses of pain course through it constantly. Ardyn and Gladio follow your motions; waiting for any instructions on how to aid you.

“Can you walk?” Gladio asks. A little panic enters his voice and his hands hover over you, unsure of what to do to help.

“Yeah, it just hurts a little,” you assure. _Or more like hell._

Ardyn shakes his head while tutting quietly. “My dear, let us help you back to the caravan.” 

You ignore the glare Gladio throws at Ardyn and take hold of both of the men’s shoulders. They help you up to stand. You take a couple of calming, deep breaths and extremely carefully begin to put on weight on your right foot.

_Okay, careful now…_

The instantly following jolt of pain makes you yelp and you lift the leg again.

_Nope._

“So you can’t walk,” Gladio gathers with a huff.

“I’m gonna need some ice for it,” you say while hopping forward with one leg. You have a tight grip on Ardyn’s sleeve on your right side and your arm on Gladio’s shoulder on your left side.

“I think there was an ice machine by the gas station,” Gladio says. You’re almost at the caravan and, oh boy, aren’t you glad that Ignis is already sleeping, so you don’t have to listen to his nagging.

The men help you sit down on one of the plastic chairs. You’re still not putting your feet down and the pain is getting worse by the minute. You must have stretched or torn the ligaments on the outside of your ankle.

_Great. Just perfect._

Ardyn crouches in front of you, amber gaze finding your pained expression.

“You should take the shoe off before it swells, my dear,” he says calmly, “May I?”

You nod and brace yourself for the torment.

“I’ll go get the ice,” Gladio says and jogs off after throwing a cautious look at Ardyn, who is now holding your leg gently.

Ardyn opens your shoelaces as much as possible, and then slowly begins to work the shoe off your foot. You stare at his focused face. His brows are lightly furrowed and his lips pursed together, yet the look in his eyes is tender and somehow it makes your stomach flip. His motions are very careful and, to your surprise, you don’t feel any sharp stings of pain.

You release the breath you didn’t realize you were holding, when Ardyn places the shoe on the ground.

“Thank you,” you mumble and when he looks up to you with sincere concern in his eyes, your cheeks feel warm.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help but feel a little responsible of your injury,” Ardyn says softly and straightens his back, but doesn’t stand up.

“What? Why?” you ask with raised brows.

Ardyn just looks at you with an inscrutable expression and lets out a wry chuckle.

“Here you go,” Gladio suddenly rumbles next to you and a bag of ice appears into your view.

It takes two seconds of you to rip your eyes off the smile that has appeared on Ardyn’s lips and you turn to accept the bag from Gladio. “Thanks…”

Despite holding the ice on it for a good while, your ankle soon becomes swollen and every little bit of movement hurts, making you grit your teeth in pain. A nice set of lilac bruises soon flower on your skin and you’re no longer wondering did you twist your ligaments or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Your ankle looks pretty bad and even though you try to downplay it, Ignis sees right through your act in the following morning.

“What happened?” he demands to know in the sternest mom-voice he can conjure up. You’re sitting with the guys outside the caravan, eating some breakfast. Noctis and Prompto are yawning, Gladio is in a bad mood and Ignis seems to have developed a mannerism of angrily pushing up his glasses.

Meanwhile, Ardyn has gone to the gas station to buy something sweet for you – just to make you feel better. Your heart is still fluttering from hearing the nonchalant, but thoughtful offer from him. He seems to be truly concerned by your well-being, which is actually very touching from someone you have only just met.

Ignis clearing his throat snaps you from your reverie and you focus your attention back to his question.

“I tripped,” you answer automatically. Gladio throws an incredulous look at you, but you resolutely ignore his opinion, no matter how glued his eyes were on your backside the moment it happened.

Ignis sighs in defeat.

“That sucks. So you can’t walk now?” Noctis comments and takes a large bite out of his toast.

“Does it hurt?”  Prompto adds. He looks like a concerned puppy and the mental image of cute puppies makes you feel a tad better.

“No, I can walk, though yeah it does hurt,” you defy and avoid everyone’s doubting gazes. Gladio’s eyes narrow at your understatement.

You try to finish your breakfast as fast as you can, so you can get away from the situation. You already feel bad enough. Had you had enough money saved, you could’ve just bought a potion to heal the injury in the blink of an eye, but alas, potions are too expensive to be used in non-life threatening situation.

_Or if I had not been so eager to spend some time alone with Ardyn._

“Noct, would you mind going to tell our _friend_ that we should continue on soon,” Ignis requests.

Noctis sighs and crams the rest of the toast into his mouth, before going after Ardyn.

You sit down helpless while the other guys begin to pack your things. You hate playing the part of a damsel in distress, but first time for everything. You had some painkillers earlier, so the pulsing in your ankle is not so bad anymore, but you don’t even dare to try to put weight on it.

With long strides, Ardyn and Noctis soon return from the gas station. Ardyn is carrying a small plastic bag of goods and wearing the most pleased smile at the sight of your curious look.

“Here you go, my dear,” he says and offers the bag to you.

“All for me?” you ask incredulously and peek inside. It contains a dozen different candy bars, a small juice box and a bag of snacks for the road.

“If you so desire,” Ardyn replies. He looks ready to go while the guys are still hovering about, throwing bags into the Regalia.

Your insides curl in a tender feeling and you offer Ardyn a warm smile. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure. Will you be joining me today or would you rather cram into the backseat of the Regalia?” he asks, slightly amused.

You try to seek out Ignis with your gaze, but he is inside the caravan, presumably finishing packing up.

“Having some space might be better for my leg…” you ponder aloud.

Ardyn looks pleased by your conclusion. “Yes, there’s still a long way ahead. Allow me to help you to my automobile.”

You take his outstretched hand and you’re surprised when he pulls you up in one swift motion like you weigh nothing. You hop awkwardly forward towards Ardyn’s car, well aware that you should take more purchase of him. However, his grip of your hand is strong, so you somehow manage move without any extra pain to your leg.

Ardyn looks at you in both amusement and concern while you play the brave soldier. “My dear, while you don’t have access to crutches, you should take a better hold of my arm for support.”

He is naturally right in his remark. The temptation to heed his words is strong, but it’s also rivaled by your need to act sovereign even in your current state.

“I’m good,” you huff, but the exertion of moving is painfully obvious on your face.

_Dammit._

Without uttering a word, Ardyn switches his other hand into yours and wraps his arm around your waist. You’re forced to lean on him and moving becomes much easier in rhythm with his steps. The plastic bag dangles happily in your free arm from its handles.

_How long it takes to cross a freaking parking lot?_

Apparently forever while Ardyn’s scent is coddling your mind, making you take in deep breaths through your nose. You stop yourself from leaning in to sniff his coat. His hand on your waist is in completely appropriate position, but it still makes your skin tingle underneath your clothes.

“Does it hurt? You’ve gone all tense,” Ardyn asks softly in a voice that is almost a purr in your ear.

“N-no. I’m okay,” you assure and try to shake the tender feeling away.

_Focus now._

“Should I carry you?” Ardyn questions and now you’re sure that it’s seduction that’s dripping through his tone. His hand on your waist drops only a tad lower, as if by accident, and the grip tightens.

Sultry images rush into your mind – his fingers sinking into your hips, his stubble grazing your skin, his lips traveling down…

“No, I’m fine.” Your words are maybe a bit too clipped to be polite, but Ardyn’s sudden proximity is making you feel something that you can’t label as uncomfortable or unwanted.

“Are you sure?” he asks again, “I only want what’s best for you.”

“We’re almost there. I can manage,” you reply and clear your throat. You take a better hold of his hand to amplify your words. Ardyn smirks and turns his eyes back forward.

For the rest of the difficult walk, you’re incredibly conscious of his touch on your hip. You play with the mental image of suddenly stopping to pull his mouth from his chin against yours, to feel his other hand circle around your waist too, to have his auburn hair twisted around your fingers, to push your body against his, because you can’t take the tension anymore… You take a deep breath only to be assaulted by his scent once again.

_Shouldn’t my sense of smell go dead? Thanks brain._ You resort to breathing through your mouth for the rest of the way.

When you finally reach Ardyn’s car, you’re thankful to be free of his hold. The cold metal surface against your palm has never felt kinder and more relieving.

Ardyn opens the passenger seat door to you and after you sit down, you notice Ignis walking up to you.

“Everything alright, Y/N?” he asks, eyes glinting towards Ardyn, who only smiles innocently as he circles around to the driver’s seat.

“All good, Iggy. Let’s hit the road as soon as you guys are ready.” You glance at the Regalia. Everyone else is listening to your conversation intently and Gladio is giving you a sour stare from the backseat. You try an apologizing grin at him, but his expression doesn’t change. _Sourpuss._

“Very well then. Lead the way,” Ignis adds to Ardyn with a nod.

“The Archaean awaits,” Ardyn speaks and you’re back on your way to the Disc of Cauthess.

Noctis is driving the Regalia again and you wonder what Ignis thinks about the rare occurrence. You’ve been in Noctis’s Audi in Insomnia multiple times and you can’t really recommend his driving habits. At least there is not much traffic to have an accident with.

After twenty-or-so minutes of driving and idle chatter, you open the treat bag on your lap and start to inspect all the wrappers. Most of the stuff is the same as sold in Insomnia, but there is one bar of chocolate that looks especially interesting. You rip the red wrapper open.

“You want some?” you ask before taking a bite, tentatively offering the chocolate to Ardyn.

He glances first the bar and then you. “I’m afraid I’m not one for sweets,” he explains and looks like there is a story behind the statement, but after thinking about it twice, you decide not to inquire. Oh well, that means there’s more for you.

You shrug and take a taste of the chocolate, which turns out to be extremely sweet, but not sickeningly so.

“Thanks for these,” you say meekly and take another small bite. The sugary cocoa-goodness envelops your sense of taste and you let it roll on your tongue before swallowing.

“You’re welcome, my dear.”

After eating half of the bar, you already feel better. There is a slight pounding of dull pain in your ankle, but you barely notice it sitting still. The air is filled with the steady purr of the engine, the sky is clear and the wind is gently shaking the trees on the roadside. The Archaean is still miles away and you have a moment alone with Ardyn, so you dig your memory to remember what you should still pry out of him.

“Did you know that chocolate is an aphrodisiac?” Ardyn suddenly asks.

You swallow just as you hear the last word, so you’re sent into a coughing fit while a hot wave flushes your neck and ears.

“ _It is?_ ” you ask and stop eating, staring at the candy bar.

Ardyn laughs in delight at your reaction. “There’s a reason it makes people happy.” He throws another glance at you that you find awfully teasing.

You have vague memories of reading or hearing about the influences of the innocent sweet, but in the situation you’re currently in, Ardyn’s choice of topic sounds a lot like flirting.

_Alright then._

“Yeah, well I guess I’m happier now. Or maybe it’s just because I don’t have to sit crammed in the Regalia,” you purr. “And I don’t have to keep telling His Highness to put his ass back down on the seat.” You turn your head to see the smile tugging at Ardyn’s lips.

“I’m glad to be of assistance, my dear,” he replies coolly.

“The change in traveling company is a welcome one,” you continue and smile invitingly.

“I’m pleased to hear that,” Ardyn replies. You gaze at his profile while he keeps his eyes on the road. His smile still persists and you try think of a way to steer the conversation into the topic of what he knows about Noctis and your journey. He isn’t letting it on, but you have become increasingly sure that he isn’t helping you just out of the goodness of his heart.

A moment passes in silence while you plan what to say. Your palms are sweating despite the breeze and the chocolate is slowly melting in your hand inside the wrapper.

“Tell me, Ardyn. Do you do this a lot?” you ask casually and lean back on the seat. Your heartbeat picks up its pace again, but you hide it by chewing the chocolate at an exaggeratedly leisure pace.

“Whatever do you mean?” Ardyn replies with a question, which is not surprising at all. Not like you expected an answer anyway.

You motion towards the car, the road and yourself. “Help random strangers… like me and my friends.”

Ardyn hums and lets out a chuckle. His posture is still relaxed and you wonder how far you would need to go to have him on the defensive. “I used to do it more often. These days you can never be too trustful of people you don’t know,” he retorts and you know the words are meant as a spike to you.

“But you _know_ who we are,” you say and roll your eyes. Your tone is maybe a tad too accusing, but you don’t think he will get upset because of it. You need answers.

Ardyn hums in thought. “You mean His Highness and his Crownsguard retinue, including you?”

_Bingo._

“And yet, we know nothing about you,” you continue and pop the last bit of slightly melted, warm chocolate into your mouth. _Yuck._ You can see Ardyn take a side-eyed glance at you. He doesn’t look so amused anymore.

“It’s not something that really should matter to you,” he says and you know you have hit the right spot to make him reply like that. Your suspicions of his identity grow further. He may be charming and good-looking with a voice straight from an audio-porn clip, but he still has an uneasy feeling about him that you can’t quite pinpoint to a source.

You switch into a more flirtatious tone so you don’t put him off. “Oh? But I’d really like to get to know you.”

“I thought you had asked all your questions yesterday,” Ardyn says, not reacting to the change in your voice.

_Dammit._

“Well yes, but you didn’t answer all of them.” Your tone definitely drops into an accusing one this time, so you hurry to continue more cheerfully: “Like what is it that you do exactly for a living and why do you travel alone? That’s what you said, right? That you’re in Lucis just to travel.”

Ardyn pauses. “That’s correct…”

“So do you have family here or something?” you press on.

“Now, now. You don’t want to know everything about me.” His tone is low, almost warning this time. Goosebumps form onto your skin.

“…Fine then. It’s not my business anyway,” you say in a decisively clipped tone and turn to look out of the window.

“Come now, my dear. You’re not _pouting_ , are you?” Ardyn says after a few minutes pass. The annoying grin he is sporting is obvious in his snarky voice.

You shoot a glare at him and snatch the juice box from the plastic bag. Without a word, you stick the straw into the small hole and start drinking with hollowed cheeks while staring challengingly at Ardyn’s profile. You don’t turn your dark gaze off him before you see his Adam’s apple bob with a swallow.

Your mouth curls into a wicked smile. _Think about that, you douche._

The road passes in silence with only a few spoken remarks about the scenery around. You can almost hear Ardyn humming to himself, but the rolling of the engine covers it every time you strain your hearing.

You’re finally closing in to the Disc of Cauthess and you stare at the massive shape of the crater on your right. Its crystal formations rise high up to the sky and you have to tilt your head up to see the tips of them. You can feel the heat in the air that radiates from the meteor. Good thing you dressed for the occasion by forgetting your jacket in the Regalia.

As the road veers, you see a set of huge, familiar-looking gates blocking the path to the Disc. You turn to Ardyn, alarmed because this was not considered in you party’s plans.

“What is it, my dear?” Ardyn asks when he sees your panic at the corner of his eye. He sounds way too casual for comfort and you raise your status of alert.

“You knew there’s an imperial roadblock at the entry to the meteor pit?” you say carefully.

Ardyn doesn’t seem surprised at all. “Oh, yes. You have nothing to worry about.”

_Of course he knew._ You get more nervous the closer you come to the doors. You don’t know what you could do, but you still get ready to defend yourself from a hail of bullets. There’s no sign of any kind of welcome and it’s both relieving and unnerving. You turn to look at the Regalia and its close proximity makes you feel a bit more at ease. At least you won’t be alone.

 “We’re here,” Ardyn says as he pulls his automobile into a stop before the enormous gates.

“Better not be a setup,” you hear Noctis grumble when the Regalia halts next to you.

“Have I given you a reason to doubt me?” Ardyn asks innocently. You throw a furrow-browed look at him, but stay quiet.

“You don’t really inspire confidence,” Prompto replies.

 “Yeah, not very straightforward,” Gladio adds.

The thought of being “straightforward” seems to amuse Ardyn and his mouth opens into a grin.

“Hello! It’s me! Be so kind as to open up!” he hoots towards the gates.

You hear a loud click that is followed by the booming of the opening gate. Slowly, but steadily the doors pull to each side. Adrenaline rushes into your veins as you wait to see what is revealed behind the gates… Which turns out to be the empty dirt road.

“Wow, that worked?” Prompto says incredulously.

_“Wow” indeed._

Ardyn looks at you with a smug grin. “I may not look like much, but I do have some influence. Aren’t you glad we came together?” he says impudently, “Your audience with divinity lies ahead.”

“Well then, thank you for the ride,” you say and get ready to get up from the car. Before you can even open the door, Ardyn talks again.

“Hold on. Are you truly going to descent the meteor pit and possibly fight with that injury?” he wonders aloud.

You toss a glare at him.

“He’s right. You should stay behind,” Ignis says apologetically and nudges his glasses upwards.

_I know he’s right._ It feels terrible to hear someone tell you to stay behind. It’s the worst feeling you’ve had in a while, but you manage a sour nod. You don’t want to trouble the guys by starting to argue about the matter. You know the best that you’re in no fighting condition and your ankle needs rest to heal. Still, you had hoped that you could tag along.

“I shall keep you company until your friends come back. Would that be okay with you?” Ardyn sounds far too pleased or maybe he is just really bad at hiding it, or maybe he doesn’t care. You shoot another annoyed look at him, to which he responds with an upward curve of his lips.

“You’re leaving?” Prompto ask. Ignis looks sharply at him and then at Ardyn.

“I drop you at the Archaean’s open door. Isn’t that enough?”

You know you should be more wary around him. He seems so carefree, but yet he hasn’t made one wrong move in your company. Your suspicions, that the injury was not caused by your sheer clumsiness, grow.

“It would be better than staying alone, I suppose,” Ignis ponders.

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Maybe you’re a bit excited to spend more time with Ardyn, but mostly you’re just consumed by the negative emotions of being left behind. You rationally know everyone is thinking what’s best for you, but emotionally you think it’s unfair.

“We’ll come back as soon as we can!” Prompto assures you in a cheerful tone that makes you feel even worse.

“He’s right. We won’t be gone long,” Noctis says. You look into his blue eyes and the resolute expression he has takes you by surprise. The resolve in them doesn’t waver from the sheepish, pleading look you try on him.

You heave a heavy sigh and glance at Ardyn, who is waiting for your consent. At least he can be a gentleman. “I guess I’ll be waiting then. Be careful, guys. I won’t be there to patch you up.”

The guys in the Regalia give you nods of varying degree of enthusiasm.

“All settled then?” Ardyn asks, turning to face you again, “I’ll look after you. Don’t you worry about a thing, my dear.”

Gladio scoffs. “You better.”

Ardyn grins at him. “She’s in good hands,” he assures in a smarmy voice. The words sent shivers up your spine.

The guys wave you off before Noctis drives them through the gates. They close right after the Regalia has disappeared behind the rocks.

“I understand your reluctance to stay behind,” Ardyn begins and you reply by heaving another sigh. He sounds so infuriatingly sincere again with that soft, oily voice of his. “What would you like to do while we wait?”

You shrug. You’re completely alone now and the thought makes your heart beat faster. Who knows how long the guys will take to have a chat with the Titan? You weren’t planning on spending any more time in Ardyn’s automobile.

Ardyn looks at you almost sympathetically as he waits for your reply.

“I guess we could go eat something?” you suggest after a calming breath or two.

“I’m afraid there’s not much to choose from, but the nearest Crow’s Nest is an hour’s drive away. Can you manage until then?” he asks kindly as he turns the car around.

“Of course. Still got the sugar rush from the chocolate going on,” you joke dryly and Ardyn scoffs in amusement.

So you drive back the way you came from. You lean on the window, palm buried against your cheek as the scenery passes before your eyes.

“Tell me, why did they open those gates for you?” you ask, biting your lip.

Ardyn lets out an airy chuckle. “Oh, don’t overthink it. As I said, I’ve got _some_ influence around here.”

You’re definitely trying to overthink it. “And what does that mean?” you press.

A confident smirk appears on his lips. “You need to have the trust of the right people,” he only says mysteriously and chuckles to himself.

“Uh-huh, that’s not helpful,” you quip back and your feeling that Ardyn won’t give you any clearer answer turns out to be correct.


	3. Chapter 3

You push the car door open and swing out your feet. You pause for a hesitant second before placing your healthy left foot on the ground and hoisting yourself to that foot. Ardyn makes unappreciative tuts as he gets up from his seat.

“Don’t hurt yourself, my dear.”

You still have a tight grip on the car door and your feet are shaky from the long time sitting still. You don’t even dare to try your right foot on the ground.

Ardyn circles around the car. “Allow me,” he says and offers his arm to you once more. You can’t help but feel a little thankful of his aid. You would have been screwed at the meteor. Ignis would have probably made you sit and wait in the Regalia alone.

So you cling to Ardyn’s arm once more and hop forward with one leg. This time you don’t hesitate to push your body against his for support and instantly your heart begins kicking at the contact. Despite the breeze, your face feels hot and Ardyn’s amazing scent floats into your nose. You inhale it shamelessly and he looks at you with a quirked brow. Burning red spots rise to your cheeks as you avoid the gaze.

Inside the Crow’s Nest Ardyn looks so out of place in his subtly flamboyant attire and vibrant, flowy hair that you have to hide your snickering. There are a few customers and you’re definitely gathering confused looks from them and the staff.

“Do you need help?” the cashier asks concerned. He seems to assume that your injury has just happened and he is ready to pull out the first aid kit.

“Everything is fine, thank you,” Ardyn replies to the man and guides you towards the most secluded corner booth.

The cashier doesn’t seem convinced, so he seeks your eye-contact. “Are you sure?”

You nod fervently and force a smile. “I’m good. It’s treated already,” you clarify, “I’m a nurse actually.”

With your explanation the young man’s tensed shoulders relax. He returns to serve the customer waiting at the counter, who had been following the situation intently. With a closer look at the gear she is wearing, you realize she is a hunter and the looks she is showing at Ardyn’s direction are not just curious.

You can’t hold back your small scoff and you tighten your grip possessively around his arm.

“Does it hurt?” Ardyn asks when he feels you push your body closer to him.

You blink and realize what you just did. Maybe you play the damsel in distress better than you would’ve thought.

“Y-yeah, a little,” you let out and your body fully enjoys the contact when Ardyn’s hand becomes to rest on yours.

He helps you to sit down at the booth and you grab the menu from the holder. After leaving Insomnia you have eaten at Crow’s Nest more times than you can count. You know full well the contents of the list since it’s the same everywhere, but staring at it gives you a pause to breathe.

“Order what you like. It’s my treat,” Ardyn says calmly as he scans over you so absorbedly reading the menu.

You warily look up at him and straighten your back. “I can pay my own dinner, thanks.”

“I insist,” he replies with a crooked smile and places his elbows on the table. He looks at you from behind his intertwined fingers, amber eyes twinkling.

“Okay then…” You close the menu and put it away to fully predispose yourself to Ardyn’s inspection.

He lets out a chuckle. “How is your ankle, my dear?” he asks, but before you can reply, the waiter comes by to receive your orders.

“I’ll have Kenny’s salmon and a Jetty’s, please,” you say and turn to look expectantly at Ardyn.

“A black tea, please.”

You raise your brows in question, but he ignores it. _Just when does this guy eat? I haven’t seen him take a bite._

“You were saying about your ankle?” Ardyn continues. A charming smile is adorning his lips and for a moment you feel like you are on a date with this shrewd, but humorous stranger, who dresses like he comes from a past century.

You clear your throat to shake the feeling. “Ah, yes. Thanks to the painkillers it’s numb, but honestly – I don’t think I can walk anytime soon.”

“Well then, aren’t you glad we ran into each other in Lestallum?” Ardyn muses.

“You’ve certainly been helpful, so thank you for that,” you say slowly.

“You’re most welcome, my dear.”

For a while, you chat casually about idle matters. Ardyn tells you about the history of his _automobile_ ; the word still makes you giggle when he says it. He shares his knowledge about the local everyday life and you tell him about your days in Insomnia, focusing on the pleasant memories, though it makes your heart wrench a little.

You think there’s no more need to hide your relationship with the guys, so you briefly tell Ardyn how you ended up traveling in the bachelor party through Lucis. He intently listens to you talk while you eat, but he doesn’t inquire further. You might end up saying a little too much if asked from Ignis, but the information is not really something he or anyone could use against the prince or your group.

When you finish talking about the guys, Ardyn looks at you with a question written on his face.

“You look like you have something to say,” you urge and grab the Jetty’s to take a swig.

“Tell me, is the tattooed one courting you?” he hums, amber eyes locked into yours.

You nearly spit out your drink and need a moment to cough and swallow. “Gladio? Heavens, no! He’s like a brother to me,” you yelp, wondering why such a thing would interest Ardyn.

“I see,” he says calmly, but you can distinguish the complacent undertone. He smiles and your chest feels tight.

“I-I’m not… _courting_ ”–you chuckle nervously–“anyone at the moment,” you say and a heat rises to your cheeks. Why does it feel so important to tell it to the man sitting in front of you? He didn’t ask that.

Ardyn’s smile still lingers, but his gaze darkens and you have to look away in a hopeless attempt at hiding your fluster. For a moment you focus on your food. Ardyn swirls the spoon in his almost empty tea cup before gulping it down.

You can’t come up with a way to continue the pleasant chatter.

“How much you know about the Astrals?” Ardyn inquires after carefully placing the tea cup on the table. His tone is low, hushed and makes goosebumps appear on your skin. It’s like he is asking about a secret.

“Hmm. Not much. Just what I learned in school,” you explain with a straight face, following his quiet tone.

It’s not really a lie, but you are most certain that you have more in-depth knowledge of the subject than what they teach in school. You have seen one with your own eyes – coming down from the sky to rain deadly lighting on your enemies. You have seen what the summoning of a _God_ for aid does to your friend: The mental and physical exhaustion, his heart rate through the roof, whole body shaking in fear that a human mind can’t comprehend.

Encountering a living God is as terrifying as it is awe-inspiring. It certainly has changed the way you think about the cosmogony.

Suddenly you feel worried about your friends and their encounter with the second Astral. You haven’t felt any tremors after they entered the Disc, so you assume everything is going well. Fingers crossed.

Ardyn’s eyes never leave you while you track that train of thought.

“’Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone,’” Ardyn recites and you recognize the verse as part of The Hexatheon.

“Yes, the God of Earth. Said to have caught the Meteor of the Six when it fell,” you say and try to continue eating as if you were talking about the weather. In truth, your heart is pounding against your ribcage with restlessness. Your appetite is lost along.

“Indeed. So you do know what a Covenant is?” Ardyn continues.

“I do… but only in theory,” you reply evasively, “Why’d you ask?”

Ardyn leans forward, elbows on the table and eyes fixated into yours. “Let’s drop the act now, shall we, my dear?”

You tilt your head and throw him an innocent beam. “Oh well, you were too good to be true anyway.”

Ardyn raises a brow at you and chuckles. “I assure you, I haven’t told a single lie to you.”

His words make you feel uneasy, but somehow you still believe him. After all, he hasn’t actually told you anything of importance about himself. No words means no lies. It doesn’t reduce his suspiciousness, but you decide to play along for now.

“I know what His Highness is trying to accomplish,” Ardyn says in an even tone.

You force yourself to stay calm and hide your nerves. “And?”

“I’m merely trying to offer my help on that difficult task. It may not be much, but I’m glad to be of any assistance to your retinue.” His tone is sincere and his amber eyes scan over you behind his intertwined fingers.

_Can I believe him?_

“I see…” You don’t know what to reply to such a statement. You don’t really know Ardyn at all and all this time you have spent with him has only made you more confused. You take a moment to look back at him. The rest of your meal lays forgotten on the plate and it’s surely cold by now.

“Not the most trust-inspiring words, perhaps, but I do want you to know that I have no malicious intentions concerning the young prince,” Ardyn continues speaking softly, “And I wouldn’t want to do anything to have _you_ dislike me.”

Your heart flutters and your cheeks feel warm. “Does that mean you want me to _like_ you?” The incredulousness in your voice rises along with your brows.

You can see the smile spreading on Ardyn’s lips in the corners of his eyes. “A man would be a fool to not seek your affections,” he husks in the softest, silkiest tone that you have ever heard anyone utter.

Now you’re definitely blushing. He is playing you.

“You have something there…” Ardyn reaches over the table.

“Hm?” you ask, but suddenly the whole restaurant shakes. Glasses are jingling and several objects fall on the floor. You hear something break in the kitchen. The cashier scrambles to take hold off the counter and one customer curses the pinball machine that goes on the blink.

“Oh, that’s our que,” Ardyn says casually and pulls his hand back that almost touched your face.

He gets up from the seat and reaches his arm for you take support of. Still reeling from the warm, tingling feeling caused by your correspondence, you take his arm and hoist yourself up, right next to him. You look up at Ardyn and freeze when his thumb gently brushes over the corner of your lips. An instant flush of heat travels through you and you inner thoughts scream in ardor.

“There. All better, my dear.”

“T-thanks,” you murmur.

After paying for your meal and drinks, Ardyn helps you back to the car. His hand is on your waist while you take support of his shoulder. You have almost calmed down from the combination of the sudden earthquake, Ardyn’s confession of… interest and his touch on your lips.

If this is what it means to play with Ardyn, you have no objections. Your insides are tingling in exhilaration. There’s an unexplainable pull to him that you really want to explore in-depth.

“Thanks for chauffeuring me around,” you say sincerely while hopping on one leg. Your voice shakes a little, but Ardyn doesn’t seem to notice it. It would have been worse to be all by your lonesome while injured, but then again, maybe you wouldn’t have hurt yourself if you hadn’t met him.

You’re extremely conscious of every place where your bodies touch. Maybe the effect of your painkillers is declining, but your head is reeling along with the red spots burning your cheeks and ears just from the proximity.

_Gods, how is someone so weird so attractive?_

“It was my pleasure,” Ardyn says gently.

“If there’s any way I can repay you…“ Did you just sound a bit too seductive? Maybe. Who cares anyway.

“Oh, don’t concern yourself with such things.” Again that soft tone of his makes your insides tingle pleasantly.

You stop and turn to look at Ardyn.

“No, I mean it,” you press on and from under your lashes fix your gaze into his eyes. Their golden amber shade is so compelling. You tighten your grip on his shoulder, pushing your bodies closer to each other. Maybe it’s the constant, dulled pain on your ankle or Ardyn’s pleasing scent floating into your nose, but you feel a bit light-headed.

Ardyn chuckles and picks up his free hand to stroke your cheek.

“You’re so resolute, _my darling_.”

Your heart flips and you take a wavering breath.

Ardyn’s caress moves down your cheek and you briefly close your eyes. Your heart is beating wildly. Then his fingers travel down your shoulder and forearm, finally grasping your free hand. He lifts it and gives a peck onto your knuckles. You feel the graze of his stubble, before Ardyn whispers your name with a quiet sigh as his lips part from your skin. Your chest feels tight and the inviting smile he shows you makes your stomach feel tender and your breathing hitch.

Your knees feel like they will give out and your head is dizzy, so you lean forward against his chest to take support. Ardyn’s other hand is immediately on your waist too to stabilize you and you could swear your skin is burning everywhere he touches.

He feels good against you – strong and stable. You let your palms rest against his chest.

“I-I’m okay,” you stammer and tilt your head up to see Ardyn’s face. His inviting, intoxicating and almost smug smile is so close to your lips that you want nothing more than to push up on your toes to see how it would feel against your mouth.

“I don’t doubt that,” he husks and leans closer. You see the longing in his amber eyes before yours flutter closed.

It’s a sweet disaster when your lips touch.

For the moment, everything is better in the throes of your fresh infatuation.

You can’t contain your pleased sigh that makes Ardyn lean lower, deepening the kiss and cup your cheek. Your mind goes blank and your lips part to let your tongue carefully tread forward. His thumb strokes your cheekbone. _He smells so good._ Your body is on fire from the want and excitement of the improper act.

All too soon Ardyn pulls away from you and straightens his back, gaze directed towards the sky.

“Ah. Looks like our ride is here,” he says in a conversing tone, as if you had not just kissed. Your body is still burning with pleasure and need. It has been too long since you were indulged in any romantic action and it shows.

Dumbfound and dismayed, you follow Ardyn’s line of sight. You hear a steady humming growing closer and louder and quickly spot the source.

You gasp and push Ardyn away with all the force you can muster. The lack of support leaves you wobbling in your place and you almost fall down. But you don’t care. Adrenaline rushes into your veins, causing you to forget all about your injury. The fight-or-flight response almost takes over and you barely keep your nerves cool.

Ardyn shoots an amused glance at you. He expected your reaction.

You stare in horror while an imperial airship lands on the road in front of the Crow’s Nest. The obvious fact dawns on you.

“You– you’re a Niff!” you spit out. Suddenly all the warmth you felt mere seconds ago is turned into a fuming rage.

_How could I be so stupid?!_

Ardyn replies to you with an innocent shrug. “Come now, my dear. You’ll only hurt yourself like that.”

You summon your gun and shakily aim it at his chest with both hands. Your right foot feels unstable and you sway again from the mild tremors that seem to come more often now. “What the fuck do you want?!”

Ardyn lets out a theatrical, weary sigh and with exaggerated motions he obediently holds his hands up. He looks mildly exasperated at being held at gun-point. “Are we truly doing this?”–a devious grin spreads on his lips–“It’s ruining the fun–“

“SHUT UP. You– you tricked me!” you scream at him, finger on the trigger. You want to pull it so much – just to get back at Ardyn for the kiss. Your ears burn from the humiliation.

“I did no such thing!” he claims in a dramatic voice. “I’m only trying to help you.”

“How?” you hiss.

“I’ll take you to the Archaean to get your friends. I hear it’s quite the rumble there,” Ardyn says and as if to heighten his words, the earth quakes again. Your mind is racing with all the possible routes to take, or rather with the lack of them. You have no real option or way of knowing that the guys will make it out alive from the meteor pit.

With renewed vigor you aim up at Ardyn’s head. Your hands are steadier now.

“Now, now. There’s no need to do anything rash,” he calms you down and offers his hand for you to take. You shoot a glare at him to which he responds with and exasperated sigh before pulling his hand back. “I give you my word; no harm will come to your dear friends.”

“And just how exactly will you make sure of that?” you ask in a cold tone, still wobbling on your feet and ready to fight your way to your friends – no matter that the thought is irrational with your injured leg and the distance. Your gun is no longer pointing at Ardyn’s head, but somewhere around his knees.

Ardyn taps his cheek as if he is trying to remember something. “Ah! If my word is not enough for you, I don’t know how else to convince you.”

“Drop the act already! You’re a Niff!” you scream at him and have to spread your arms to balance yourself out as another tremor quakes the ground underneath you.

“Yes, my dear, we already established that.” Ardyn sounds irritated and quirks a brow at you.

“So just _who_ are you?” you demand to know.

Ardyn looks at you with interest in his eyes, and then sighs in defeat.

“Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of the Niflheim Empire, at your continued service,” he says silkily and bows to you ceremoniously.

 

* * *

 

“Wait here, we don’t want you to fall down because of that injury of yours,” Ardyn says. His voice is again infuriatingly soft, as if him being revealed as the Imperial Chancellor changes nothing.

A slicing pain keeps pulsing through your ankle and you curse aloud. You have to sit back down in the imperial airship. Of course you have no painkillers in your person when you most need them. Would you have one, you would have already used a potion to heal yourself – just to kick Ardyn’s ass.

You feel the aircraft descending and the rumbling from the meteor pit below twists your insides with worry. The bay door opens and the sudden air current takes you by surprise. It smells like smoke and you cough to revert from invasion to your lungs.

“Fancy meeting you here!” you hear Ardyn shouting down. He is hovering at the doorway, apparently talking to your friends. “It occurs to me I never formally introduced myself.”

You can see that he is enjoying the situation far too much. “Cut the crap,” you grumble. You want to run over to the ramp to see that the guys are okay down at the ground, but you stay put because you can’t trust your leg yet.

“Izunia. Ardyn Izunia.”

“Imperial Chancellor Izunia?” Hearing Ignis’s rather angry voice makes the knot of worry loosen a bit in your chest. At least he is okay and if his first concern is Ardyn’s revealed identity, you’re sure the others are too.

“At your service. And more importantly, to your aid.”

You roll your eyes at Ardyn’s one man show. He sure seems to have a thing for dramatic speeches.

“I guarantee you safe passage. Though you’re always welcome to take your chances down there.”

You hold your breath. Should you try to yell at the guys? The chances of them hearing you over the quakes and the humming of the aircraft seem slim.

“Buried among the rubble, is it?” Ardyn continues.

You hear Ignis talking, but can’t make out the words anymore because of the rumbling sounds from down below. Part of you is glad that you have no idea what is going on the ground-level.

A painstaking minute passes, then you see Noctis’s form climb up the ramp.

“Noct!” you call out to him, overwhelmed with relief. He hurries over to you, complexion pale with worry.

“Y/N! Are you okay?” the prince asks, looking intently at you to see any outer injuries. Overall you’re in much better shape than him. Noctis’s face and clothes are dirty; his hair is ruffled and caked with sand and dust. You see blood on his forearm, but no wound to go with it, so you hopefully think that maybe it’s not his own.

“Don’t you dare worry about me!” you exclaim, “What happened down there? You look terrible.”

Ignis and Prompto jog over to you and you see Gladio climbing up the ramp too as the bay door begins to close. You let out a relieved huff at seeing the guys – _your guys_ – looking relatively unharmed.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asks.

“Am I glad to see you!” Prompto says relieved.

“Oh, how I love happy reunions!”

The guys turn. You roll your eyes. You had already conveniently forgotten about the _Chancellor’s_ presence. He walks towards your group with leisure steps and all the time in the world.

“Don’t look at me like that, my dear. I kept my promise, did I not?” Ardyn continues with a smug smile that is pointed directly at you. The other guys look at you and Ardyn with furrowed brows, but Gladio’s stern gaze is taking in your appearance with a twist of worry etched in it. You notice a small trail of blood at his forehead.

“What promise? What’s he talking about Y/N?” Prompto interjects.

“Yeah, sure. _Just_ like you said you would,” you reply to Ardyn in a chilly tone. He chuckles, amused at your begrudge.

“Now where shall I drop you off?” he asks, sounding impossibly pleased.

You look at Ignis, who in turn looks at Noctis.

“At the Chocobo Post, hmm? You look like you could use a little time off from your heavy duties… Your Highness.” Ardyn grins.

Noctis grits his teeth at Ardyn and his hands form white-knuckled fists. At any other time you would have been eager to see Noctis kick the hobo Chancellor’s ass, but your concern is with the prince’s immediate well-being from the encounter with the Titan.

Prompto’s eyes widen in excitement at the mention of chocobos, but he has the sense still left to keep his mouth shut.

“If that’s the nearest outpost, then yes,” Ignis says, “The sooner we get off this ship, the better.”

Ardyn is still sporting the crooked grin. “Very well then.”

Minutes can’t pass soon enough at the presence of the Imperial Chancellor, who keeps throwing almost lewd smirks at you. You sneer at him and continue to plot his violent murder. When you finally reach the Chocobo Post and the aircraft lands on the road, you want to run down the ramp and never see the man again.

“C’mon, I’ll help you,” Gladio says, standing up from next to you. You gratefully take support of his shoulder.

“Hold a moment, my dear.”

You turn with the most infuriated stare you can conjure up. Ardyn is standing closer to you than you thought. You huddle closer to Gladio’s body, who steps protectively a bit in front of you.

“Here, take this,” Ardyn says quietly and offers something to you. You look down at his outstretched hand and see a turquoise blue, slim bottle.

_You gotta be kidding me._

“You’ve been carrying this around all the time.” It’s not a question and you don’t hold back the irritation in your voice. You snatch the potion from his hand and hate the tingling feeling that follows when your fingers brush.

Ardyn shrugs nonchalantly. “I could’ve given it to you sooner, but then we would’ve missed all the _fun_ together,” he says in clear-as-daylight flirting tone. Part of you waits to see Gladio’s fist land on his stupid handsome face on that instant.

You shoot Ardyn your most murderous glare that has a chance to kill a man instantly. Without hesitation, you crush the bottle in your fist and feel the wave of healing powers envelop you. The dull, throbbing pain in your ankle stops immediately and you carefully lay weight on it. You don’t even wince.

“I do hope we meet again,” Ardyn says and throws a smug grin at you.

“I don’t,” you mutter and walk down the ramp, Gladio half a step after you.


	4. Chapter 4

On the second day of your stay at the Chocobo Post, you have thoroughly explained the guys what happened with the Chancellor – leaving out a few choice situations. You’re sitting inside the rented trailer as it’s raining heavily outside. The party’s mood has been slowly lifting back to its usual state.

Noctis and Prompto have been playing King’s Knight so much for the past twenty-four hours that they have grown bored of it for a while. Prompto is cleaning the lens of his faithful camera. Ignis is chopping vegetables at the table since the counters are full and Noctis keeps throwing narrow-eyed looks at his back from the bed. Gladio has put his book down for the moment, while you go through your journey with Ardyn once again.

“First he buys you sweets, then dinner. What’s that guy trying to do? Date you?” Gladio asks.

A high-pitched, nervous laugh escapes your mouth and you slap a hand to cover it. Ignis quirks a brow at you, looking up from his cooking. You respond with a sheepish gaze.

“Ah! Y/N is blushing!” Prompto informs everyone.

“Hell no! He’s a creep!” you protest and hide your hot face behind your hands in case Prompto decides to raise his camera. This is not a moment you want have immortalized in a photo.

“Don’t tease her, Prompto,” Ignis, your knight in shining white apron, comes to the rescue.

“Thanks, Iggy.” You sigh in relief and glare at Prompto who has the decency to look apologetic.

“Your taste in men has always been a peculiar one,” Ignis continues. Noctis and Prompto laugh. Gladio looks just as annoyed as you are.

“Remember that guy with red hair? Furia or something?” Noctis decides to pitch in to the conversation and remind everyone.

You drag your palms down your face and groan. “Noct, _please_ …” There are certain things you don’t wish to be reminded of _ever_ again. Tredd Furia is the first thing on that list.

“Yeah, he always looked at Y/N like she was something to eat,” Prompto laughs. Everyone else trades confused looks while you sink into the seat.

_Something to eat… Well yeah. It happened._

“Think before you talk, Prompto,” Gladio says shaking his head, but he is amused too.

Forty-eight hours later Ignis chastises everyone to rest up before the nightfall. Cindy has finally located the Regalia – into an imperial base. Prompto keeps going on about “bust-a-base” while everyone else groans and tells him to please shut his mouth about it for just two minutes.

Everything goes scary-well according to the plan and when your group finally stands next to the Regalia, the destroyed base and pieces of Magitek Troopers scattered around you, the real problem arrives with silvery, white hair and a rapier.

Ravus Nox Fleuret closes in to your position with a murderous intent. Gladio takes a hit from trying to defend his liege, and you and Prompto hurry to his side to help him up. He just shakes both of you off while clenching his jaw.

Ravus and Noctis are ready to rip each other’s throats out when a familiar, oily voice makes your insides tingle and the hairs on your arms stand.

“I’d say that’s far enough.”

The armiger disappears instantly when Noctis turns his attention off Ravus.

The speaker is no other than your favorite, local asshole Ardyn Izunia. This time his attire is complete with a black fedora, resting on his dark auburn locks that float around as wildly as ever.

He looks utterly ridiculous – and as attractive as ever. You grit your teeth together.

“A hand, Highness?” he asks. Ravus lowers his sword. Ignis is ready to jump in front of Noctis should the Chancellor take one wrong step.

“Not from you,” Noctis spits out.

“Oh, but I’m here to help.” Ardyn spreads his arms nonchalantly in a conversing manner.

“And how is that?” Ignis asks in a clipped tone.

“By taking the army away.”

Ardyn turns away from Noctis and his amber gaze falls on you. You stare resolutely back at him from Gladio’s side.

“You expect us to believe that?” Gladio asks annoyed.

“When next we meet, it’ll be across the seas,” Ardyn says in a more hushed tone, searching eyes still locked into yours. Then he turns back to Noctis.

“Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don’t we?” he asks from Ravus, who just stares back at him in silence. There is a meaning in his words, but you’re afraid to ask.

Ardyn steps in front of Noctis and with an elegant wave of his hand, says: “Fare thee well, _Your Majesty_ , and safe travels.”

He then motions for Ravus to leave, who turns at the command and after one last glare, leaves the scene. Ardyn looks curiously at Noctis, flashes a grin and paces after Ravus.

“You guys know that guy?” Prompto asks tentatively, but your thoughts are elsewhere.

Your pulse has peaked and your tense posture relaxes a bit as the backs of the two men remove farther. You didn’t expect to run into Ardyn so soon. Hell, you didn’t expect to run into Ardyn ever again. You fan your flushed face before turning to ask is everyone okay.

Several days later, Ignis parks the Regalia as close to Vesperpool as you can get on wheels. You camp for the night in the nearby haven, crammed into the tent to take cover from the constant, annoying drizzle. Despite everything, including Gladio’s mysterious and sudden leave of absence, the rest of your group is in a good mood.

“Do you think we’ll run into Ardyn?” Prompto wonders. You’re eating a late supper of cup noodles in the honor of Gladio’s “business of his own to deal with”. You’re sure Noctis requested cup noodles just to spite him.

You wrinkle your nose in disgust at Prompto’s words. “I certainly hope not.”

“Jeez Y/N, you’ve been complaining about him for days now. Do you have a crush on the Dumpster Daddy?” Noctis asks and throws an amused glance at you.

You inhale sharply. Prompto hides behind his noodle cup to shield himself from the upcoming rage.

“I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE–“

“That’s enough,” Ignis quips strictly, shutting you down.

“–Shit,” you finish in a tiny voice. Ignis raises a warning brow at you.

“Relax, I was kidding,” Noctis says and lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah. Why are you getting so worked up?” Prompto takes a squinty-eyed look at you and you have the decency to be embarrassed about your outburst.

“Sorry Noct,” you sigh, “He was just… super annoying. It’s his fault I sprained my ankle!”

All the guys turn to look up at you from their noodles. “Really? What makes you say that now?” Ignis inquires. He doesn’t sound surprised, though. More like you just confirmed his suspicions.

Your cheeks are burning. Too bad Gladio isn’t currently present to offer his insight as a witness.

“Nothing really… He was an asshole about it, so I guess it’s just a feeling I got…” you explain meekly, words trailing off.

“A feeling? Hmm?” Noctis teases you with a playful grin.

“Shut up,” you mutter and turn away to hide your burning face by diving into your sleeping bag.

“Y/N…” Ignis is acting as the mom again in that stern tone of his that makes everyone else roll their eyes or chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah…” You roll your eyes to the tent ceiling.

Ignis turns to talk to Noctis and Prompto. “Tomorrow’s a busy day and our main objective is to find the mithril for Cindy and Cid. So I suggest you try sleeping now.”

In the following morning you’re on your way to the site of the ruins, north of the lake. The clouds are hanging low as a depressing grey mass and the ground is soggy from the night’s unfaltering rain.  You follow the roads towards the ruins, as per your map suggests, and surprisingly run into a small group of imperial soldiers.

While Gladio is gone, you need to be extra careful in combat. Or at least you should be. Noctis is as reckless as ever and gets yelled at by Ignis, as usual. After the situation is handled, you continue your journey with extra caution along the dirt road.

After a while, you pass a certain red automobile with a pom-pom on its antenna, and as you close in to the location, you’re greeted by the familiar face of its owner.

You groan loudly at the sight. Ignis grabs your arm when you’re about to turn back on your heels.

“Gentlemen,”–Ardyn beams at the sight of you–“ _my lady_ , what a pleasant surprise.”

Imperial Chancellor or not, he is still tall, suspicious and handsome.

“Ugh! Told you he’d be waiting!” Prompto groans too.

“You jinxed it,” you mutter to him. Noctis crosses his arms defensively.

“With my imperial friends, no less,” Ardyn says and you can’t comprehend where that happy tone of his stems from. None of your group is glad to see him, that’s for sure. Or that’s what you tell to your wildly beating heart and nervously wavering breaths.

“Splendid,” Ignis quips. It’s the most irritated “splendid” you have ever heard in your life and you bite back a wry chuckle.

“But fear not – I’ll put in a good word,” Ardyn promises.

You roll your eyes and Noctis looks at your group with concern. Looks like you have no choice but to play Ardyn’s game again.

“Well, come along, then.” He begins to pace away.

The sight of Ardyn parading through the wetlands is… weird. Your shoes are quickly soaked, but hey, at least it’s not raining like on the day before. You stay a bit behind with Ignis, while Noctis and Prompto walk beside Ardyn.

“Don’t stray too far, lest you get left behind. And surely you’d rather avoid unnecessary scuffles, seeing as you’re a man down now.”

Your party glares at Ardyn in unison.

“Oh, dear. Touchy subject?” Ardyn wonders in a voice filled with that insincere sincerity of his.

“One we won’t discuss with you,” Ignis says decisively.

“Then let’s discuss why you’re here. Hmm… It can’t be archeology… Mythril, perhaps?” Ardyn wonders in a curious tone. As if he hadn’t been waiting for your appearance or knew exactly what you’re after.

“This guy’s reading our thoughts!” Prompto yelps while he jogs after Noctis.

Ardyn hums satisfied. “Mythril – it’s a precious resource, you see,” he says nonchalantly, “We can’t just let anyone get their hands on it.”

There’s a crumbling ruin ahead of you and the entrance is guarded by imperial soldiers. Your group becomes automatically more guarded in their steps, while Ardyn stomps forward eagerly.

“But you’ll help us to get ours on it, right?” Noctis says. He sounds like he is completely done with your tour guide.

Ardyn gasps in shock. “I never said that!” he claims.

“Of course you didn’t,” Prompto mocks and rolls his eyes.

Ardyn turns and throws a smirk at you. “Where’s the fun in that?” he asks in a low voice, “I thought you’d rather dig it up yourselves.”

You arrive at the edge of the small imperial camp and Ardyn motions you to wait. “Fear not – I’ll be but a moment,” he says reassuringly, but it only works to make you more guarded.

“A moment doing what?” Prompto wonders warily. Ignis’s posture tenses and he looks around cautiously. Noctis’s gaze is glued on the suspicious Chancellor.

“Beats me,” the prince quips.

Ardyn walks up to a silver line blonde woman wearing an impressive and quite… accentuating dark armor. Her lean form stands straight, arms crossed lightly over her chest. Her eyes are piercing and investigative as she skims over your group that hovers a short distance away.

“Doesn’t look like standard Niff military,” you note. There are no MTs in the camp. Each soldier is an actual human being and there is a different feeling to them than what you’re used to.

“What do you think is going on?” Prompto asks concerned, “Ignis?”

The spectacled man’s brows are furrowed as he closely examines the situation. “That’s the woman we fought in the imperial base,” Ignis says in a low tone.

Everyone shoots a bemused look at him before turning to stare at the woman. She is talking with Ardyn and she doesn’t look happy.

_Wow. He’s right. It’s that bitch._

“You sure? It was dark,” Noctis says biting his lip.

“Positive.”

“We need to be careful,” you remark in a hushed tone just as Ardyn turns around, leaving the woman to slightly shake her head.

“All clear! Go ahead,” he hollers from the entrance.

You trade looks and walk closer.

“Alas, the ever-wary military – they’ll not abide visitors left unattended. I must prevail upon you to accept an escort. I’ve seen to everything,” Ardyn says apologetically.

“If we must,” Ignis replies sternly.

“But – there’s still a slight hiccup,” the Chancellor continues and you swallow as his eyes suddenly fixate on you. You can feel the warmth inside you rearing its head and you shudder involuntarily.

“And what’s that?” Noctis asks. You can hear the eye-roll in his voice.

“The ruins can only be entered after nightfall.”

“It’s barely midday.” You let the irritation ring loud and clear in your tone.

“Yes, I suggest you rest while you can,” Ardyn replies casually. Suddenly his face lights up and he lifts a finger in the air. “Oh, did I ever tell you I’m the chancellor?”

“We knew that.” Yup, Noctis sounds so done with Ardyn as he rests his hands on his hips.

“But did you know the army and I are unaffiliated?” Ardyn makes it sounds like his words are ultimately redeeming.

“Wha–“ Prompto yaps.

“It’s true. I have no authority whatsoever,” Ardyn explains happily, “But what I lack in authority, I make up for in friends.”

The smarmy grin on his face makes you sneer. You don’t like the way his eyes are glinting towards you. “While you rest, I have a matter to take care of. Would you care to assist me, Y/N?”

You stare at him incredulously and blink. “I’m gonna stay with the guys, thanks.”

“Yeah, she’s not going anywhere with you,” Noctis snaps.

Ardyn tuts unappreciatively. “Don’t you think it only fair? I help you, you help… me.” An almost devious grin spreads on his lips that doesn’t really inspire confidence. In fact, you would rather delve into the ruins filled with daemons alone than go with Ardyn.

No-one answers to him. The guys huddle closer to you protectively.

“I assure you, she will be perfectly safe with me. We’ll stay in the area and return before nightfall. How does that sound? Hmm?”

Your automatic reaction is to decline straight away, but a small part of you is still curious. It’s true that he has gone out of his way several times to help the prince and your crew. You can’t even begin to guess why Ardyn has done it, but you’re nevertheless thankful. Which means, you’re also kind of indebted to him.

Gritting your teeth, you walk over to the Chancellor. “Fine. I’ll go with you.”

“Y/N!” Prompto yelps.

“You sure about this?” Ignis asks.

You nod at him and inhale deeply. Ardyn’s heady scent fills your mind and your pulse fastens again.

_Don’t think about the kiss…_

“Splendid!” the Chancellor says as he looks over you standing next to him in a very defensive form.

“I’ll be fine,” you assure to your friends, who are still staring at you with concerned expressions.

“I trust you’ll be civil. Commodore Aranea Highwind, I leave them to you,” Ardyn says ceremoniously with a wave of his hand.

“I’ll catch you later guys. Get some rest,” you say dismayed and smile wryly.

“Alright then… See ya,” Noctis replies with a curt nod.

“Be careful, Y/N,” Ignis says and Prompto nods in agreement.

“Let us be off then, my dear.”

You reluctantly follow Ardyn, leaving the guys to rest and gather their strength for the long night to come. Ardyn leads you to the forest and soon you’re out of earshot from the camp.

 “So what are we doing out here?” you ask, interested only on how to ditch Ardyn’s company as fast as possible.

He chuckles complacently and takes a glance at you. “I thought we might go for a stroll, since the last attempt was cut off unpleasantly.” His tone is softer again and you hate the tender sensation it makes you feel inside.

_This guy is unbelievable._

“I hoped you’d be a man of your word,” you spite, trying to muster the exasperation to keep your senses and not give in to his charms.

Ardyn cocks an eyebrow at your hostility. “Whatever do you mean, my dear?”

“You said something along the lines ‘when we meet next time, it’ll be across the seas’. Too bad you didn’t keep that promise,” you say.

Ardyn hums in amusement. “I’m glad to see you too.”

“Let’s just get this over with. Preferably while you stay quiet,” you retaliate and Ardyn laughs merrily.

“So fiery. Very well, but first…” He stops suddenly and turns at you. He is still a few paces away, but his presence is compelling. You can’t take your eyes off his strong features while his low, gentle voice curls your insides. It was a bad idea to go alone with him.

“What?” you ask breathily.

“You didn’t thank me for the potion,” Ardyn reminds you, walking closer, “I only ask a little humane decency in return–“

_REALLY?_ Your eyes widen in anger.

“You gotta be kidding me! After all the shit you’ve pulled–“ He quickly presses a finger on your lips, making you shut your mouth instantly.

“A-a-aah. You mustn’t interrupt,” Ardyn says and you can see how he enjoys this little game with you while you fume with rage.

You swat his hand away while a blush ravages your cheeks. “Don’t touch me.”

Ardyn looks extremely amused with your defiance and the evident reaction of your body sprayed along your skin.

“What am I to think about these mixed signals you’re sending?” he says mock-woefully and touches the spot on his chest where the heart would be if he had one. He is so close to you that your whole being wants to take a step back, but you’re not one to be walked over.

“’Don’t touch me’ and ‘don’t talk to me’ are not a mixed signals,” you snap back.

“Despite your proclaimed repulsion, you can’t deny there’s a connection between us.” His smile is infuriatingly knowing, smug and attractive. Your pulse peaks again, making your whole body tremble. His hand moves into the air and comes to brush your cheek. The touch shoots an electric jolt through you and you have taken the step away from him before you even realize.

Ardyn grins at your escape.

“Whatever,” you reply in a chilly tone. You can’t deny what he said. The thought is pausing and it would require the luxury of time to think over, which you don’t have. “Let’s just do what you wanted to do and get over with it.”

“Oh my dear, I’m afraid that’s not an option as of now. We have work to do.”

You shoot a glare at Ardyn and earn an amused chuckle.

And so you continue stomping forward in the wetlands towards the direction where you came from with the guys. You know Ardyn’s car is parked somewhere nearby and the road is not far. Still, the vegetation is so dense in patches that you have no business in trying to go through. Wet splorts echo in the forest with every step you take in the damp undergrowth. Your shoes and socks were already soaked from the trek to the ruins and you have given up hope on getting them dry any time soon.

Ardyn is humming a cheerful tone as you walk. You recognize it as the same tune Prompto likes to sing sometimes.

_‘I want to ride my chocobo all day–‘ At least someone is having fun. Thanks for the ear-worm._

You clear your throat to set your mind straight. “Are you gonna tell me what we’re looking for?”

“Oh, I haven’t the foggiest idea,” Ardyn replies and spreads his arms. He sounds like a grandpa again.

“You don’t know?” you ask incredulously.

“I’ll know when I see it.” Ardyn continues inspecting the scattered pieces of ruins around you. You examine his motions while constantly taking glances around you. He keeps swiping the stones clean with his hand and by blowing at them. Some of the runes have carvings that he stops to stare for a few seconds before lightly shaking his head and continuing onwards to the next one. This goes on for what seems like hours and you listen to his idle chattering with half an ear only, mumbling and nodding in response. You’re more concerned about your safety than Ardyn finding what he is looking for.

“You’re funny,” you say after another moment of walking around.

“…Funny?” Ardyn muses, “Well, that is the first time anyone’s called me that.” He sounds baffled, if a tad moved by your sudden notion.

You scoff and roll your eyes. “I didn’t mean it as a compliment.”

Ardyn replies with flashing an infuriating, knowing smirk. He returns to his task, while you think the whole thing is starting to feel like a wild goose chase – and you still have no idea what the hell the Chancellor is looking for.

He suddenly halts next to another broken pillar and brushes away the foliage that has settled in during the long years. You peek to see the stone has some carvings on it, but they’re too blurry and worn out to be made any sense of.

“Do you know what this place is?” Ardyn asks suddenly in a solemn tone. His fingers trace over the stone surface and somehow the motion makes you shiver.

“No. But I’m guessing you’re about to tell me.”

Ardyn chuckles wryly. “I’ll tell you if you want to know.” His tone is almost husky and his amber eyes are fixated on the engravings. “There’s a warning carved in these ruins – a plea to the future generations from ancient times.”

You can’t help but develop a little curiosity to his story, so you walk closer to look at the stone, not really expecting to see anything special. Most of the runes you have seen around the Grove have been engraved with something that is totally illegible and incomprehensible.

“What does it say?” you ask quietly.

Ardyn takes a moment before answering. “It’s a variant of the saying: ‘You’ll get burnt if you fly too close to the sun,’ but in much more… ancient terms.”

“Uh-huh and why did you want to see this?” you ask, “And how on Eos can you decipher that? It’s illegible.”

Ardyn straightens his back and turns to you with a smirk on his face. “Bookish, I’m afraid. I just wanted to check if it’s still there.”

_What?_

“’Still there’? Does that mean you–“

Suddenly Ardyn yanks your arm and pushes you against the smooth stone in one swift motion that makes the air escape your lungs. You’re just about to kick him in the loins as he hushes you to keep quiet. His eyes are slightly widened and he is looking past you, listening closely.

So you freeze still and listen too. Your heart is pounding like a drum and you’re almost sure Ardyn can hear it. His hand is on your shoulder, pinning you against the surface. The stone feels cool against your bare calves.

Heavy, thumping steps break the cacophony of natural noises around you. You can’t see what the source is, but your best guess is that it’s something _big_. And it’s coming your way fast.

You swallow and look at Ardyn, trying convey a question with just your eyes, but he doesn’t let you go or move an inch. His face is so close to yours that you can see your breaths wave his hair strands.

You wait perfectly still while the heavy steps come closer and pass in a steady rhythm.

Ardyn sighs and his grip loosens. “Are you alright, my dear?” he asks. For once he sounds actually concerned without that mocking lilt.

“I’m fine,” you reply hastily, “Thanks.”

“You’re most welcome.”

You try to move away from Ardyn, but his hand stays on your shoulder, holding you still. His amber eyes bore into yours and a wave of nervousness washes over you. He is standing too close for comfort and you can’t help but to glance at his lips. You remember how they felt against yours.

“You can let go of me now,” you say as confidently as you can.

Ardyn’s mouth curls into a smirk that overshadows your meek confidence. “I just potentially saved your life. Don’t you think I deserve a little more than just ‘thanks’?”

With how he goes from being the perfect gentleman into something so insufferably annoying and smug, you can’t decide do you want to kiss or stab him.

You groan and push his hand off you shoulder, slipping from underneath his arm to stomp away in anger.


	5. Chapter 5

The night is getting darker and the guys have entered the ruins of Steyliff Grove with the Commodore by the time you return with Ardyn. The lake is eerie silent – only occasional crickets chirping can be heard and a frog, that almost makes you jump out of your skin when it croaks.

You settle to sit down on a relatively dry spot on a large tree root that spurs from the ground.

Its pitch dark in the wilderness and you start considering the possibility of encountering daemons. There are a couple of imperial soldiers standing in guard by the doorway, but from your experience, you wouldn’t trust your life in their hands. Your venture in the wetlands was relatively uneventful, but you know that is something you should grateful of.

You glance at the Chancellor, who looks ever so peaceful. You’re still not entirely sure about his ability to fight. There must be the reason why he hid you from the beast in the forest, right?

“Is there a place to sleep here?” you ask even though you know the answer.

Ardyn looks around as if a tent would suddenly conveniently sprout from the ground.

“You could take a nap in my automobile,” he suggests, “It is not far and a rest might do us both good.”

You take an incredulous look at him. “I’m not sleeping with you in the car,” you retort and realize how it sounds. Your jaw clenches, ready to witness the teasing that is about to follow.

Ardyn’s lips curl into a delighted smile. He knows _exactly_ what your dirty mind is thinking. “Would you rather stay here and wait? There’s no telling what sort of daemons the eventide brings.”

Fifteen minutes later, you curl on your side in the backseat of Ardyn’s mid-life crisis car, taking up two seats and trying to keep your feet from touching him. He is calmly watching out of the window, seemingly deep in though.

You close your eyes and force your breathing to even out. The night is getting cooler and you curse your stupidity of wearing only shorts and a flimsy shirt under your vest. The outfit was fine for daytime, when you kept moving around. All the blankets are in the Regalia at least a mile away. The chill night air catches up with you quite quickly and you’re trying to force your body to not shiver.

Ardyn shifts on his seat and when he doesn’t settle after a moment, you tilt your head to see what he is up to. Why did he even have to cram into the backseat with you? The space is already uncomfortably constricted as it is.

“Here,” Ardyn says softly and without a question covers you with his long coat. He has taken his fedora and gloves off too and is now sporting only the vest and white shirt.

Part of you wants to kick the coat onto the floor, but you really need to rest and it makes you feel a bit more comfortable when your exposed legs are out of the coat owner’s sight. Begrudgingly, you let out a grateful mumble and try to sleep again.

But it’s impossible. Ardyn’s scent is floating into your nose from his coat and despite feeling now warmer and drowsy, you can’t seem calm down. Your body and mind are in overdrive. How on Eos did you get into this situation again? You should be in the ruins killing daemons with your friends.

You turn on you back, knees up in the air so you won’t even accidentally touch Ardyn. Well at least the silence is not uncomfortable. Maybe it’s because you don’t care?

“Would you like to listen to some music?” Ardyn asks quietly after following your shuffling. You can feel his eyes on you, but resolutely keep yours closed. You shake your head.

You’re slowly beginning to feel cozy, but sleep still eludes you.

“May I see your ankle?” Ardyn suddenly asks in a hushed tone, as if he is not entirely sure were you awake or not.

“It’s healed. Why?” you shoot back annoyed, but there’s a tingle in your stomach. The night is completely silent around you, and you can hear your own heart beats in your ears.

“Please. I’m merely concerned.”

Before you can remind Ardyn about who is the nurse around here, he gently takes your leg and lifts it onto his lap. You just sigh and let him do whatever weird thing he is doing this time.

While Ardyn might be tremendously infuriating, you weren’t raised to soil other people’s car seats with your dirty boots, so your wet shoes and socks are already on the floor.

Ardyn’s thumb caresses over the injured spot, which still carries a faded hint of bruises. The touch tickles lightly, but his hands are also unbelievably warm and gentle. Your feet must be ice cold. Carefully, he begins to massage your foot and you just melt into the seat.

You could never admit it out loud, but it feels _so_ good after hiking in the wetlands. You curl your toes and hum contently at the magical touch. You don’t want to see the smug smirk Ardyn is wearing, so you focus on keeping your eyes shut. He lifts your foot higher and at a hot, wet and soft touch you realize he has pressed his lips on your ankle. Instant rush of heat travels through you and you reflexively try to pull your leg away.

“Be still,” Ardyn husks and his lips return on your skin. You swallow hard, but stay immobile. Your heart is pounding like a drum and your throat feels dry.

Ardyn trails a path of soft open-mouthed kisses along your shin, up to your knee, all the while massaging your sole. A hot flush going up your spine heats your body. Your right leg settles on his shoulder, leaving you feeling exposed again, while he leans towards you, letting go of your foot. Your eyes are now wide open and the moonlight frames Ardyn’s profile for you.

His mouth’s path travels upwards your body along with his hands, until you begin to slightly tremble under the touch. You’re not sure is it because of the nervousness or anticipation, but gradually you give in to the sensations to relax. The waves of heat form into a constant state of fluster that warms your face and starts an ache between your legs. You sigh in pleasure when Ardyn’s caressing and kissing of your legs make your toes curl again.

He leans further towards you to reach better, bringing your knee closer to your body. You let out a salacious _moan_ , when you feel Ardyn’s tongue run along your inner thigh. He smirks against your skin and his hands begin to travel up your thighs, all the way to your hips.

Ever since he helped you to reach the car in the parking lot, you have sometimes returned to wonder how his touch would feel like on your skin when he is deliberately trying to make you feel… _this_.

You swallow and focus on the situation at hand – the warm touch traveling over you while his greedy lips bring sweet waves of pleasure that make your heart race and breathing hitch.

_I shouldn’t be doing this. I shouldn’t get involved with him._

While you’re trying to push back the sensations Ardyn is waking up in your body, he slowly climbs on top you, but his mouth never leaves your flesh – another reason to curse your choice of revealing outfit. Your leg falls off his shoulder and you wrap it behind his back, inviting him closer.

Ardyn’s hands are already at the waistband of your shorts, one set of fingers curling experimentally under it while the other ones continue their way up to your side and under your shirt. The touch is almost scorching in the coolness of the night and you catch yourself letting out delighted sighs.

Your breaths get shallower and you mentally chastise yourself from not ordering him to stop. It just feels too good to be indulged, since you’ve been too long without any romantic attention.

Ardyn drops the coat from top you to the car floor and climbs upwards to reach your lips.

You catch a glimpse of the alluring half-smile he is wearing, before your eyes droop shut. You snake your shaky hands into his hair, arching your body against him in a need that takes you by surprise.

“Ardyn… I…” you try to whisper, but the rest of your sentence is blocked by his mouth pushing against yours. Your back presses against the leather seats.

The kisses are sweet, but hot; gentle, but demanding. His hair strands tickle your face and you rake your fingers through his auburn locks.

_Astrals help me, he feels amazing._

You let go and lose yourself in his scent, warmth and touch. You don’t think anymore. You just feel his lips on yours, his hands on your skin, his soft hair between your fingers. You kiss him until you’re both breathless. When he pulls back, his amber eyes look softer than usual and his fingers trace your jawline.

“Just say the word and I’ll fill your heart’s desires,” Ardyn promises in a husky voice. His breaths fan across the shell of your ear before his lips nib at you neck, making you quiver in delight. The pulsating ache, _the need_ , is unbearable, but at the same time you want to smack the man on top you – with a chair.

In the face.

Ardyn’s free hand returns to your hips, traces over your thigh and the touch so dangerously close to your core makes you feel almost licentious. While the temptation of ripping your clothes off is strong to resist, you force yourself to hold on to the last shards of your sense.

“You won’t have me that easily,” you joke breathily. Ardyn’s lips pause at your collarbone, before he sucks your skin gently, but with enough force that it’ll surely bloom a love mark.

You roll your eyes at his petty retaliation.

“Is that a challenge, my darling?” Ardyn asks silkily between hot kisses. His palm strokes over your clothed sex and you inhale sharply. A scorching pulse shots through your body and you involuntarily arch your hips against his hand.

Ardyn chuckles at your motion and glances up to see your heated cheeks.

“Maybe,” you huff, unable to form any more sensible words.

Your body wants nothing more than for him to dive his hand into your panties, but he keeps teasing you, fingers curling and dipping under the waistband and massaging you over your clothes, _but it’s not enough_. Ardyn’s lips move back up to your neck as you bend and arch under him.

_Fuck propriety._

You reach to open your belt to give _a hint_ to the man, who is supposedly trying to pleasure you with his touch. You know he is going to be over the moon the moment he realizes how much you want him and how ready you are to be taken. He is going to show you the smuggest grin his face can twist into, but you just don’t care anymore. There are more pressing issues at hand – like the absence of Ardyn’s hand in your underwear.

Ardyn pays no mind to the fact that your shorts are now open and you’re wiggling them off your legs. His tongue keeps tasting your skin, occasionally diving into your mouth and making you chase his lips when he pulls away again. He is taking his time with you – his hands are traveling across your body, sometimes brushing over your panties and whenever you try to guide his hand where you want it, he moves it away.

“Stop… teasing me,” you mewl after he once more breaks a kiss that leaves your chest heaving.

Ardyn smirks so smugly that a part of you wants to kick him off you. Maybe you did still care a little after all.

“I already told you, my dear… You only need to say the word.” His tone is infuriatingly soft and calm as he knows he’s got you right where he wants you.

_You gotta be kidding me._

“Why?” you ask with partly furrowed brows. This conversation is not something you want to focus on. You want him to shove his skilled fingers into you, dammit. For starters, at least.

“Those who ask shall receive,” he purrs into your ear before tracing your auricle with his tongue. The sensation makes you shiver.

“Touch me.” The strength of your voice surprises you both.

“ _Oh?_ I’m afraid you might have to be a bit more”–Ardyn teases the skin under the waistband of your panties–“specific.”

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” you ask sharply. You work your panties down in the tangles mess of limbs you are in the backseat, Ardyn on top of you leaning on his knees and one hand, and you laying down as a heady mess, leg still behind his back. You grab his free hand and this time he lets you guide it between your legs.

Ardyn doesn’t waste time feeling you out. His touch is pleasantly warm in the cool night. He chuckles softly when his fingers dip a little inside you. Yes, you’re already well aware of your swamped state. There’s no need to emphasize it.

“My, my, my. You’re a naughty one,” Ardyn hums in a pleased tone.

You curl your hands into his hair and pull his face down with force. Your nose presses into his cheek as you claim his lips fervently, but soon it gets harder to divide your focus between the kissing and his fingers that are exploring every dip and mound between your legs. It’s hard to bite back the vocals of your delight, so you stop trying.

Your grip loosens when his fingers begin to pump in and out of you, intermittently pausing to massage and circle instead. Your hips sway in motion with his rhythm and a flow of moans tangled with Ardyn’s name falls from your lips as he takes you further into oblivion.

You reach out to palm the bulge in Ardyn’s pants and he sighs contently at the contact. Your touch makes him press his lips hard and briefly on yours. You’re just about to let the sweet waves of your orgasm wash over you, when suddenly he pulls his hand away, leaving you cold as a heaving mess on the leather seats.

Your chest rises and falls while you wait for him to do _something_.

“I think that’s enough for tonight. You should rest,” Ardyn says coolly. He has the audacity to _grin_ at seeing your face, but there is something off with the expression. It doesn’t reach his eyes like it usually does.

You can’t do anything, but stare at him in disbelief. You feel the tide of your almost achieved orgasm ebb in the wake of the brutal interruption.

“Fuck you,” you spit. You shoot up to sit and pull your panties and shorts back on, eyes strictly on the task at hand. The pleasant tingling of your body has stopped completely and all there is left is the dull ache between your legs. Your panties are completely soaked, which only works to irritate you more.

Ardyn lifts his coat from the floor and offers it to you, but you ignore him and just throw your body to lie down on your side. You don’t want to talk to him. You don’t even want to look at him ever again.

“I shall go take a look that everything is fine at the camp. Don’t leave the vehicle and you’ll be safe,” he says in a normal, casual conversing tone. After folding his coat on the seat at your feet, he leaves.

You listen to his fading steps, biting your lip in frustration and anger.

_I should have known. That asshole._

When you wake up early in the following morning, there’s no sign of Ardyn, but his coat is once again covering your body. You sit up and stare at it with glazed eyes, deep in thought. Despite having been at the receiving end last night, you feel… used. You sniffle quietly and throw the large coat on the vacant seat, then exit the car. Out of spite you slam the door shut with as much force as you can before stomping away.

You make your way to the ruins and to your reprieve, there’s no sign of Ardyn. The imperial soldiers are still there, looking as immovable as ever. Thankfully they seem to have recognized you and no one pays mind to you hovering about in their camp.

You only have to wait an hour or so before the guys and the Commodore emerge from the ruins.

Hearing Prompto’s “Ah, fresh air!” has never made you feel more thankful. You hurry to welcome your friends back.

“Made it out in one peace,” Noctis informs you.

They’re all dirty and exhausted, but fortunately very much alive. Prompto has sustained some minor injuries, but otherwise he is fine. You get to treating him immediately to take your mind off the previous night that you have been mulling over and over in anger while waiting.

“Congrats. That concludes your ‘training’,” Aranea paces over to where you’re inspecting the contusions on Prompto’s arm. “You’ve still got a hard path ahead, but don’t let anyone tell you how to walk it.”

Prompto chuckles, but his joy is cut short when you poke his arm to make sure nothing is broken.

“You may have been hired under false pretenses, but your assistance was invaluable all the same,” Ignis says to Aranea.

The Commodore crosses her arms and scoffs. “Hmph. Tell me something I don’t know. You can spare the pleasantries.”

Ignis smiles at her. “Take care walking your path, Aranea.”

“Oh, right. Thanks – I will. And I’ll ‘train’ you some more if our paths cross again.” Aranea sounds like she is embarrassed at exchanging such sincere words. “Oh, and before I forget – His Excellency instructed me to give you guys a ride back. If you need a lift, feel free to hop on.”

She walks away from your group, leaving you to rejoice over the success.

“Well, glad that’s over with!” Prompto sighs happily. Ignis is fiddling with his phone and Noctis sits down next to Prompto. You glance at him and he looks seriously sleep-deprived. The dark circles under his eyes are not just dirt.

“Noct, I have just received word from Cindy,” Ignis says, looking up from his phone screen.

The three of you look back at him expectantly.

“And?” Noctis urges.

“We’re to return to Lestallum,” Ignis says, “Her friend works as an engineer at the power plant. She’ll take care of the mythril.”

“Uh-huh! And that’ll take care of our boat problem!” Prompto quips approvingly.

“Lestallum it is then,” you hum.

Your quest at Steyliff Grove is completed and all that is left to do before returning to Cape Caem is to process the mythril, so you board Aranea’s airship to have a lift as promised. She whistles appreciatively when Ignis steers the Regalia into the ship.

Since the guys have stayed up all night, the steady humming of the aircraft quickly lulls them into sleep in the seats of the Regalia. You’re not tired at all after your “good night’s rest” in certain someone’s automobile, so you decide to strike a conversation with the Commodore, who has been eyeing you with curiosity.

 “I’m Y/N. I’m responsible for patching up the boys,” you introduce yourself with a confident smile.

Aranea snorts. “Good luck with that. Though, they did well in the ruins. Better than I expected, at least.”

“So… You’re a Commodore, huh?” you ask.

“Yup.” Her eyes travel up and down your frame, sizing you up.

“How does the Chancellor order you around then?” you ask, holding your voice steady and trying not to grit your teeth.

Aranea scoffs and swats her hand in the air. It looks like she isn’t fond of Ardyn either. You grin inwardly. “Technically, he doesn’t – money does. You heard him: The army and he are not affiliated, but don’t buy that bullshit about him not having any influence in Gralea.”

“I take it he’s not your favorite person?” you ask. You sound a bit too happy about your remark and Aranea gives you an interested glance before leaning against the wall and folding her arms over her chest.

“Yes, he’s a real charmer. Can’t stand the guy.”

“But you still gotta do what he says?” you inquire. You feel a bit sorry for Aranea and shudder at the thought of working for Ardyn.

“For now,” Aranea says and suddenly a knowing smile spreads on her lips, “Did you have fun with him?”

You jolt.

“What did he have you help with anyway?” Aranea continues, making her own conclusions from your reaction.

You quickly clear your throat and force your eyes to stay on the Commodore in front of you. “We went to scout the ruins along the road.”

“Uh-huh?”

“He was looking for some engravings on them, or something,” you explain. Your face feels hot and you try to push back the surfacing memories.

“Well, that sounds like something just as creepy and weird as you’d expect from him. Don’t worry – you didn’t miss much anyways,” Aranea says disinterested.

From what the guys told you about the ruins before falling asleep, you’re not so sure you believe the Commodore. Her pale green eyes scan over you as you mull over what she said. Apparently the place was “magical and scary”, as Prompto put it. Not like you haven’t seen your share of magical and scary, but still it would’ve been nice to witness yet another deadly ruin.

“What’s up? You’re spacing out,” Aranea quips.

“Yeah… I think I’m gonna rest a bit…”

You have too many unanswered questions about the last twenty-four hours and the only person who can answer them is not around. You don’t ever want to be around him, never again.

The flight to Lestallum takes several hours that you spend in the depths of your puzzled mind, trying to force out the images of Ardyn hovering over you, lips pressing needy kisses on your skin, hands roaming around your body and his soft, husky voice in your ears.

“Rise and shine, Prince Charming. We’re here,” Aranea says loudly and pokes the sleeping prince’s shoulder not so gently. Noctis stirs and looks around for a confused moment before gathering his bearings. Ignis and Prompto are already up. You push your reveries to the furthest back corner of your mind.

The bay door opens and the lights of Lestallum are shining in front of you.

“Sounds like a spot of trouble’s popped up at the power plant,” Aranea wonders with a worried undertone. She hums. “Wish I could help, but I’m powerless to do anything I’m not ordered to. I’ll leave the keeping of the peace to you,” she says as she turns around to give an approving nod to your group around the Regalia.

“Of course,” Ignis replies instantly.

“We got this,” Prompto promises nonchalantly, eager lilt in his voice. Noctis is still yawning in the backseat and it looks like he needs a bucketful of cold water to wake up.

“Good luck, guys.”


	6. Chapter 6

After you have survived Lestallum and Gladio has joined your party again, the night at the Leville feels like a luxury vacation. After all that has happened during the past two days, you’re exultant to just sit down on the soft couch and with glazed eyes stare at the guys playing cards. It’s just another night on your journey and everyone is enjoying themselves.

The hotel room is quite warm, so you take off your jacket, leaving only the black tank top on. While you absent-mindedly scratch your neck, Gladio suddenly grabs your wrist and turns it aside.

“What the hell–“

Then you remember. Gladio’s eyes narrow, gaze fixated into the love mark on your collarbone.

_Shit._

“It was an imp,” you explain in a too evading tone and yank your wrist free.

“Yeah. An imp. Sure.”

Your cheeks flush and you can feel other guys’ the stares on you. Everyone is quiet. Your lie was so obvious that even Prompto realizes what’s going on, but no one really wants to ask what happened. They know the only possible time for you to gain such a mark was when you were with _Ardyn_. And if not the others, at least Gladio has seen his fair share of such markings.

“Who’s turn it was? Was it yours Noct?” Prompto asks and clears his throat nervously. You don’t know what to do or say, so you just quietly stare at the cards on the coffee table.

“…Yeah,” Noctis tears his eyes off you and returns his attention to the cards in his hands.

After a few minutes the game begins to flow again. Jokes start to fly once more, followed by laughter. Even though Gladio gives you a few scornful side-eyes, he is smiling again.

You go out to the balcony to breathe some fresh air. You don’t know what it is that you’re feeling – just unexplainably _down_. You don’t want to think about what transpired with Ardyn, but as much as you try to push the thoughts away, the more they conquer space in your mind.

While you wallow in your mood, Ignis gets up from his seat and walks over to you. He leans on the railing, sharp gaze examining your face. You try not to look at him and stare at the lights of nocturnal Lestallum instead. Everything seems so peaceful despite the turmoil inside you.

“You seem quiet today. Is everything okay?” Ignis asks concerned.

You shrug it off. “Yeah. I guess I’m just tired.”

“You still haven’t told us what happened with the Chancellor,” he continues. The way he reads you like an open book is sometimes helpful, but mostly just stupid annoying, because it’s really hard to keep secrets from Ignis.

“Nothing happened.”

_Yeah, right. Even my deaf grandma wouldn’t buy that._

Ignis’s lips purse into a thin line and his brows furrow. “You’re unharmed, right?” he asks carefully, his voice dropping lower.

“I’m fine,” you assure.

Ignis doesn’t believe you for even a second, but since you’re not keen on sharing, he lets the matter drop. For now.

“HA! I won! I won!” Prompto suddenly yells and you turn to look at him along with Ignis. The blonde is jumping in the air while Noctis is furiously skimming through the gazillion cards in his hands. Gladio gives up with a mirthful chuckle and tosses his cards on the table. Prompto pumps his fist in the air in triumph.

You smile at their antics.

“Y-you cheated!” Noctis claims desperately.

“Nu-uh! I won, fair and square!” Prompto slaps his own butt playfully while sticking his tongue out at the prince. Noctis sneers at him and lets out a heavy, defeated sigh.

You gaze warmly at the scene when the guys start to collect the cards and argue about what game they’re gonna play next.

“Anything happen while I was gone?” Gladio asks while shuffling a stack of cards.

“Yeah. The car got roomier,” Noctis quips back.

“Smart-ass.”

You chuckle, but your heart swells in troubled anticipation of the goodbyes you will soon have to say.

 

* * *

 

Before the guys board the boat in Cape Caem, Gladio pulls you into a tight hug that actually takes you by surprise. Despite having known the guys for years, your relationship with them hasn’t included physical contact in the way you show your care towards each other.

“Just sit tight. We’ll be back soon.” Gladio’s voice is low and his body reverberates against yours with his words. He places a kiss on the crown of your head and you feel the blush warming your ears.

You were never supposed to follow prince Noctis to Altissia, but now that the moment is upon you, you would do anything to board the boat with the others. You feel bad about your choice to stay behind. The guys welcomed you as an integral part of the group, but you were always the fifth wheel, picked up for the ride just by coincidence.

That is in the past now and all you can do is cherish the memories.

You stay in Caem with Cid for the following night. Iris really seems like she could use the girl company and while everyone is trying to be cheerful, the worry in the air is evident. You talk and talk, almost through the night until Iris falls asleep on your bed in the guest room.

In the next morning, you set on your way to return to Lestallum.

You can’t help but feel guilty about your newly acquired freedom. You’re still a proud member of the Crownsguard, but that holds no real meaning in the current state of Eos. You have multiple options on what to do with your life now, but first you want to find a proper bed to sleep in – a bed that you don’t have to share with anyone unless you choose to extend out an invitation.

You want the feeling of _home_ back.

There is a lot of good you could do with your skills in combat and healing, but you need time to decide is your fight over yet. A city as big as Lestallum surely could use another nurse, desperate for honest work.

Lestallum treats you as kindly as ever – comfort only comes to those who work for it. After a long day out in the city, looking for work and shopping for bare necessities, you return to the Leville. You really need to find place to rent and soon. Staying at the hotel is quickly eating the rest of your already scarce cash, despite the fact that your room is smallest in the facility.  

Just as you get inside your room, a series of knocks comes from the door. You frown and toss your bag on the floor before going to open it.

_It’s probably the staff–_

Your heart stops.

Ardyn smirks charmingly at you, his figure effectively filling your field of vision. He is still weirdly beautiful and the sight makes your heart jump-start into a race when the memories flood back.

“Hello, my dear,” he purrs nonchalantly.

You can do nothing but stare at him. He is still dressed in the same ridiculous attire, but you had already forgotten how red and buoyant his hair is, and how piercing his gaze is in that shade of gold amber that you have seen light up in amusement and darken with lust.

“Would you be so kind as to let me in? It’s awkward to stand in the doorway.” He sounds as oily as ever.

“What? No! Absolutely not. You need to leave now,” you breathe, reverting from the shock.

“Aww,” Ardyn says mock-woefully. “I only wanted to talk. I feel we left things unsettled.”

_Unsettled? UNSETTLED?_

A steady flush of anger is filling your expression and you’re ready to scream your lungs out to this insufferable man, who thinks he can just turn up at your doorstep and redeem his wrongdoings with a few slimy words.

“Please let me in. I’ll leave as soon as I’ve said what I came to say,” he pleads. You can distinguish a hint of real sincerity in his tone, but nearly not enough for you to consider forgiving him. At least he is not pulling any weird grins.

“No.”

Ardyn lets out an exasperated sigh. You partly wait for him to try and force his way in so you can kick his ass.

“I owe you an apology. Please.”

You close your eyes and take a deep, wavering breath. You let go of the door, leaving it open for Ardyn to decide will he come in or not.

“ _Oh_ , did you change your mind?” he asks surprised and steps over the threshold. You can hear the click of the door closing behind him.

“I still hate your guts,” you say in a clipped tone and make sure you spare no glance at him.

Ardyn, however, will not have it. He casually takes off his fedora, places it on the side table and steps after you. You busy yourself with unpacking your newly bought clothes into the wardrobe, but just as you try to open its door, Ardyn’s palm lands on it, and closes it again with a thud.

Your stomach sinks and your heartrate shoots up. You can feel his body press against your back and his hands take hold of your arms, before beginning their slow, caressing descent. Your body reacts instantly to his touch by arching itself for him.

_Sweet Six his touch feels good._ You can no longer deny the need beginning to pool inside you at seeing him again.

Shivers run through you when Ardyn’s nose touches your hair and he inhales deeply. You drop the shopping bag and tilt your head, exposing your neck to him.

“Despite how sweetly you moaned my name the last time we met?” Ardyn’s quiet tone is so seductively dangerous and low that it makes your head spin. You can feel his nose against your neck and the brush of his lips makes you shiver again with an emotion that has nothing to do with disgust.

You swallow hard and the familiar, frustrating heat pulses between your legs. “I’m still waiting for that apology,” you remind him weakly and try to squirm away. Your body obeys you half-heartedly. All your strength is drained when the lips caress the nape of your neck again. A muted sigh escapes from you and Ardyn hums contently against your skin. You make another effort at escaping his hold.

“Do you truly think I deserve this ire?” he asks softly as his grip tightens as a reaction to your feeble squirming.

Your breathing is shallow and fast, and you begin to feel a slight panic. “Let go of me,” you exclaim, but it’s almost a whisper.

There’s a pause, then to your surprise, Ardyn’s grip loosens. You quickly leap away from him to the other side of the room. There’s no sign of the usual teasing smirk on his face, which you expected to see. Instead, his gaze is examining while you try to even out your breathing and fastened pulse.

“Why are you torturing me?” you whine, “Why _me_?” Your hands ball into fists and you force yourself to forget how nice his touch felt.

Ardyn sighs and walks around the room. He doesn’t reply. He doesn’t even look like he is going to reply. In truth, he looks tired and bored of the scene – as if it’s not playing out at all in the way he had planned. When your eyes meet, before he turns to pace into another direction, you realize: He looks disappointed.

“We’re done here. Please leave,” you say desperately. You’re still shaking, remnants of the heat you just felt still burning.

Ardyn glances at you. “Now here I was, thinking we could just talk”–you stare at his profile mesmerized, angry at the reaction he pulled out of your body–“ _or_ continue from where we left off...”

The confident smirk appears on his lips. Your heart skips a beat. You don’t know what to say – the whole situation is unreal. Is he trying to seduce you or creep you out? So far he is succeeding in both.

“You mean when _you left_ ,” you cut, venom oozing from the words. Maybe it’s the hurt that is evident in your tone or Ardyn is surprised by your strong reaction, but he halts. He looks straight into you, while standing still in the middle of the room as you remain near the wall like a cornered animal. The smirk has melted and only a blank expression is left in his amber eyes.

“It wouldn’t have been appropriate of me to take advantage of you like that,” Ardyn says quietly.

You blink once, twice, and swallow your heart that has risen to your throat.

“I… _wanted_ you to…” you try to begin, but can’t utter the words, “I don’t understand you…”

“You don’t need to understand, my darling… I told you, you don’t want to know everything about me,” he whispers and takes a step closer.

“Then leave me alone,” you say, trying to find steel into your voice, but the effort is futile. Your body is screaming for the physical contact, but your mind is not ready to give in.

Ardyn scans over you with a blank expression. You stare back at him as defiantly as you can, knuckles white. Your chest is rising and falling anxiously.

“Is that what you desire? You’re all alone here–“ His tone is dripping seduction and you have to interrupt him before your body betrays you.

“It was my choice!” you retort. It still stings a bit when you remember how you waved off your friends into danger and you try to hold on to that feeling to sway off the pulsating heat between your legs.

Ardyn smiles sweetly at you. “Do you truly wish to be left alone?”

“I… I…” It’s impossibly hard to find the words while holding Ardyn’s piercing gaze.

_Why isn’t he kissing me already?_ A thought floats across your mind along with a ravaging blush that settles on your cheeks.

Without you really noticing, Ardyn has paced closer to you and would you reach out your hand, you could touch his face. It feels as if his scent is blocking every other sensory receptor in you. It makes you feel heady and the throbbing spreads from your core to your heart.

Ardyn caresses your cheek, just like he did on the first time you kissed. You’re still trying to hold his gaze, but the tension makes you light-headed. He leans down without a pause, and your chest feels tight and your heart aches when he finally kisses you.

It’s a downright catastrophe when your lips massage together in the overwhelming hunger for each other. You can’t think of any other description for it – it feels so wrong and so good; the sweetest, most forbidden action to sate your need.

“You can’t… do this to me… Not again,” you wheeze amidst kisses, “Just leave now.”

But you don’t stop. You don’t want to stop. You want to feel him. You want to feel this infuriating man who sets your body on fire with each touch. You want to feel the carnal delight that voids your mind of everything else.

_Astrals help me this is a bad idea._

You curl your arms around Ardyn’s neck, pushing up on your toes to deepen the kiss.

His hands are all over you; snaking under your shirt, circling on your back, stroking your sides and massaging your rear. He pulls your body against his and an involuntarily moan of pleasure escapes your throat. You can feel Ardyn’s growing smirk against your mouth, before his actions gain renewed vigor.

“I assure you, my darling, what I’m about to do to you, you will enjoy profoundly.”

A heatwave shoots through you and you yelp in surprise, when Ardyn hoists you up and throws you on your back to the bed. In a second, he has shed his heavy jacket and he is on top of you, assaulting your lips while both of you tug and tear your clothes off.

You don’t care where each piece of garment goes as long as it no longer separates you from Ardyn’s body. The content sighs become uncontainable, when his lips worship your naked skin. You try to feel out every inch of him that you can reach, getting your mind drunk on his scent and touch.

Ardyn keeps going lower, hands and lips moving in caressing waves while he murmurs praises under his breath. It’s getting harder to breathe when he fondles your breasts, kissing and teasing them until he coaxes out a lewd moan out of you.

Satisfied with his efforts, he moves lower on your body.

“Allow me to make my apology now,” Ardyn coos against your stomach in a sinfully low tone. You give him a shaky nod in response and twirl your fingers into his hair.

And so he ardently buries his face between your thighs and spreads your legs wider.

“A-Ardyn–“ you yelp, but the speech is soon blundered into a sigh of pleasure.

_Oh my gods._

Ardyn doesn’t waste time in coating your bare sex in your own juices with his tongue to ease the job. His hair strands tickle your thigs, so you open up yourself further for him. He laps his vast, unceasing attention at your nub and wet folds, tongue diving inside and hot breaths against your mound. His fingers dig into your hip in a tight grip to hold you steady as you twitch and squirm under his ministrations.

Ardyn’s free hand caresses your inner thigh before delving to explore your folds. He pushes a finger inside you slowly; then another one on the next motion when he notices how well you’re taking it in.

“You’re doing so well…” he stops to say in a gratified tone. You whine as a reply to protest his pause.

You spread your legs further and push your hips forward, reveling in the hot, mind-numbing pleasure he is giving to you. Despite the attempt at holding you down, you manage to grind yourself against him a little, applying pressure on the right spot.

Ardyn’s fingers pump mercilessly in and out of you and you moan and sing his name while gripping his auburn locks.

You need more, just a little more–

Ardyn sucks gently your bundle of nerves and you unravel hard, clenching violently around his fingers, dissolving into the pleasure. He doesn’t stop or slow down while you mewl with the intensity of your release. You have wanted this for so long that it feels like your peak was just around the corner, waiting for the attention to be coaxed out.

“I want to hear you say my name in that _sinful_ whisper of yours, my love,” Ardyn husks against your dripping core that is still mildly convulsing with the spasms of your orgasm. Every word from his mouth sounds so delicious and long as his fingers continue stroking you.

“A-Ardyn,” you huff desperately as he licks languidly over your sex, “Ahh, Ardyn– Ard-hmmh-aah–“

You can’t continue speaking. Only moans that are continuously growing in volume come out, echoing from the walls, and surely carrying out of the room too.

With determined motions, he steers you towards another release and you co-pilot his efforts with fervor. You grind your hips freely against his mouth and tongue now, while his fingers fill and spread you in a steady, deathly pace. The friction feels so delightfully good that you’re pushed into another orgasm not a moment later.

You feel hot and cold. Your legs are tingling, almost prickling. You take deep, wavering breaths. Your heart is making your whole body jerk with each strong beat. With a forced swallow, you try to moisten your parched throat. Relaxation from the intense release droops your eyes closed and the mattress pulls your body into its loving embrace like a magnet.

“A-apology accepted,” you huff, voice shaky and throat dry.

Ardyn chuckles gently. “I’m pleased to hear that, my love.”

He crawls on top of you while planting down hot, open-mouthed kisses along the way. You’re still burning with lust and as you gather yourself after your release, the demanding, pulsating need is left unsated in your core.

You reach out to feel out Ardyn’s hardened, bare member as he reaches your neck. He stops for the fraction of a second at your touch and for that moment you think he will leave again and leave you writhe in your mess alone.

But he doesn’t. Ardyn continues his trail of kisses up to your ear, while you pump his shaft steadily, tugging it downwards to tease your entrance and coat it in your slickness. You can feel his restrained eagerness from the way his breathing shudders with the contact.

You spread your legs to him, guiding him in.

“Last call – we can still stop,” Ardyn says breathily, but you both know neither of you wants to stop now. The tip of his member is already inside you when his sentence is finished.

“Too late,” you huff in response and pull his hips down. You manage a playful smirk that wavers with the pleasure of being filled. You take a deep breath and allow your body to relax and get adjusted to accommodating Ardyn. He lies still on top of you, waiting for your consent to continue, closely examining your expression.

You pull his lips down on yours and he begins to move slowly.

You make the sweetest love, bodies lying flush as Ardyn’s hips rock gently against yours. He whispers into your ear, almost making you come with just his voice. He praises your beauty, your body and the bewitched hold you have of him. He whispers sweet nothings, gently tugging your earlobe between his lips, making you shiver under him.

How he has craved you from the moment your eyes met at the outlook, how he had to muster every piece of patience in his body to not fuck you senseless in his car the other night.

Ardyn tells you how sweet you taste and how he could never get enough of you. He traces your auricle with his tongue, kisses your neck and cheek, and you sigh in pleasure.

Your release begins to tread closer imperceptibly while you’re focused on the sweet words filling your ears. Ardyn buries himself into you slowly, pushing your back completely against the mattress before moving outward to start the motion again. The sensation of your core being filled and stretched is impossibly satisfying.

Ardyn rises to sit up and pulls your hips closer. He begins to rub you to help you reach your release and your wrap your legs around his waist. Your back arches from the mattress as he pounds into you, lustful gaze fixated into your expression of pure delight. Your nails scrape against his toned chest while content wails float from your lips.

Just before the moment of soaring into your high, you grab Ardyn’s shoulder and pull him back down into a needy kiss. The following deep thrust and friction against your mound sends you into a wave of ecstasy that ravishes through your body. All your muscles tense and relax as your mind is filled with the blessed white noise.

Ardyn’s motions slow down for a bit as he pulls back from the kiss to look at your relaxed expression. He makes sure you have ceased down from your high before he allows himself to come. As he thrusts into you, his rhythm getting erratic, you stare drowsily into his darkened, amber eyes. His pupils are dilated from the gratification. His mouth is hanging slightly open with deep breaths of exertion.

You reach out to touch his face and lean up on your elbow to kiss him gently just as you feel his member pulsate inside you.

You have wanted this for so long. There is no question about it. You felt so alone for the Six know how long, but here you are now – this maddeningly attractive man in your arms, who completely unraveled you with his touch.

Ardyn rolls onto the bed to lie on his side next to you. He pulls your waist flush against his and you’re still staring into his amber eyes in post-coital wonder. You run your fingers through his vibrant, auburn hair. Your lust is sated, but the fire of need is still smoldering inside you, ready to burst into a flame.

“Are you satisfied now?” Ardyn’s soft tone coddles your hearing and his palm traces the outline of your waist and hip.

“Mm.”

“I’ll take my leave then,” he says in a low, husky tone. His breath fans across your face, impossibly close and tempting. “If that’s what you so… desire.”

Your body and mind are nothing but relaxed and it’s hard to pull out a reaction to his words. Everything feels so peaceful, like the world is in its rightful place in that moment and you don’t want to ruin it by forcing your brains to work.

“Or would you like me to stay?” Ardyn wonders aloud. He picks up his hand and his thumb comes to caress your chin, tilting your face up to meet his.

“I… I’ll decide in a moment,” you murmur. You cup Ardyn’s cheek and take a moment to feel out his stubble under your fingers. You gaze into his amber eyes.

His expression softens.

“Darling, we have time,” he husks, “For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will still be an epilogue ;)


	7. Epilogue

It’s the previous night before the guys, sans Noctis, will return from Gralea with bad news and you’re alone in the small studio you’ve rented out in Lestallum.

There is nothing glorious about the worn apartment: The walls are dirty from the previous inhabitants, the floor creaks with every step and the ceiling is flaking. But it’s a home to you, the place you have wished for so desperately to have.

Ever since moving in some weeks ago, you have made your best effort to make the place nice and cozy. It’s already fully furnished and decorated; pictures and some of Prompto’s photographs hanging on the walls. There is a wide bed, too narrow for two people but ample for one, two different stools in front of the kitchen counter, the smallest couch on Eos and a television that needs a good smack from time to time.

Like now, when you jump up from the couch and hit your open palm to the side of the idiot box.

The news from Altissia was shocking, and according to Prompto things were bad but hey, they survived. He didn’t go into details during the short call, which only made you worry more. With bated breath, you have waited for your friends to return from the journey. It has been weeks already.

When you slump on the couch, staring at the television with a blank expression, the doorbell rings out a sharp buzz.

Your body acts on its own; feet taking action to walk you to the front door, hand reaching to turn the handle and push the only object separating you from the mysterious visitor out of the way.

Your eyes widen in wonder when the vibrant shade of auburn red hits your consciousness.

You gasp, heart jumping into your throat. “What’re you doing here?”

“I needed to see you,” is the only explanation Ardyn gives before planting his lips firmly on yours.

The kiss is urgent with a hint of desperation, but you stop thinking as soon as Ardyn cups your face and pushes the door shut with his free hand. His nose presses against your cheek, lips claiming yours with haste. He backs you against the nearest wall, not letting you escape.

In the midst of everything that has happened, you’re happy to see him, to know that he is alive and well. You have missed his touch so badly and it feels like a dream when you once again feel his tongue caress your lips, asking for entry.

An instant heat lathers inside you, pooling between your legs in licentious anticipation and carnal need. All of your nerves and previous anxious thoughts melt away. There are no words when you shed your clothes to the floor, stumbling towards the bed and leave a trail of bundles after you.

Every kiss, every touch and even every breath of Ardyn’s emits desperation, backed up with an insatiable craving. He treats you like you would break should he let himself get carried away. It’s as if he is afraid that you will deny him should he make one wrong move.

But at the same time you’re so relieved to have Ardyn in your arms again and allow yourself to completely forget everything else than that you want him and he wants you. Your last goodbyes were said in earnest without any promises, so you expected to never see him again. There was hope, of course, but the odds were slim. At least that is the conclusion you came into when the Oracle died and the darkness fell.

You didn’t think that in such a world you would have the luxury of something like… this. You press your lips against Ardyn’s with more vigor; more want which makes your blood hotter and circulate faster. His scent envelops your mind. Being so used to it by now has you both relax and get excited.

When Ardyn pushes you down to the single bed, you reach down to touch him, to drag your fingers and palm over his arousal. Not a moment after, he gently but firmly removes your hand from his crotch and places it securely over his chest. You can’t see the slight frowning of his brows as you’re too busy kneading your lips against his.

“Ardyn, let me touch you,” you plead, breaking the kiss for the moment. His auburn locks tickle your chin and you inhale deeply his air.

“Not this time, my love. I want to remember you,” Ardyn murmurs in reply and continues to trail kisses along your jugular. It makes the pulsing need worsen in your core, settling it in liquid fire with desire. Everything else can wait, you just want to tousle and then satisfy those flames.

Ardyn leaves no spot, no mound or valley unexplored with his lips and his hand caresses down your side, coming to ghost over your sex. Even in the impatience to have you, he teases you sensually, making your body ache for him – and you don’t mind at all. He would want to hear you mewl and whine from the need, but tonight is different. Tonight Ardyn is despairing to be joined with you and he lets that feeling guide his hands.

“I would make you my Queen,” Ardyn whispers against your skin, then continues to kiss your breast, fondling the other one with his hand.

Lestallum is warmer than what is comfortable, but you shiver. Gently, you drag your hands down and back up Ardyn’s bared arm and chest, breathing him in. His hair strands tickle your sides and chest while his hot tongue swirls over the supple flesh of your breast.

“I’m not one for titles.” Your throat is starting to feel dry from the heaved breaths and sighs, but your core is dripping, waiting to be indulged. The anticipation is agonizing.

Ardyn lets out an amused hum and the vibrations of his deep voice over your breast make you sigh in pleasure. His hand starts another painfully slow, teasing caress down your side, over your thigh and carefully grazes your bare mound.

A pulse of need shoots up your spine and causes your hips to buckle against his hand. The following accidental friction feels so good that your eyelids flutter and close, and another lewd sigh escapes out of your mouth.

Ardyn takes his time in massaging your bundle of nerves, maddeningly carefully. He whispers for you to stay still, but your body squirms under him and your hips involuntarily arch up to meet the touch. You’re already dripping and reeling for him, breaths heavy and light moans soaring from your lips. You want to – you _need_ to – come so badly and feeling Ardyn’s naked body against yours, his hardened member waiting for its turn, his touches and kisses indulging you like this makes it extremely easy.

When his finger dips into you and spreads the sweet nectar over your nub, you start to feel the release pushing forcibly through your body.

“A-Ardyn–“ you moan his name, but Ardyn silences you with a tender kiss. However, his fingers continue their ministrations, guiding an undulating bliss to take over your body and mind.

Your walls clench easily around his pumping finger and you gasp for air. Ardyn’s forehead rests against yours and he stares at your expression; lit from pleasure and the tension gradually relaxing. His heart soars from the beautiful sight.

The waves of your orgasm are not even soothed down when Ardyn can’t take it anymore and he positions himself between your legs. In one fluid motion, he pushes his member inside your sopped core and you wail aloud from the amazing feeling when he stretches you, pressing against your still mildly convulsing walls.

You sigh in content as Ardyn’s hips touch yours, his erection completely sheathed inside you. “You feel so good,” you murmur needily amongst the ragged breaths.

He replies with a sound that is somewhere between a pleased grunt and a hum, and you tangle your fingers into his hair.

With frantic and desperate thrusts, Ardyn fills you again and again. He tries to hold back to prolong the pleasure, but it’s impossible now that he is finally enveloped in your warmth, you lying under him. When he looks into your eyes, they’re filled with wondrous content and fire of lust.

You caress his back, feeling the muscles at work as he holds himself on top of you. His hair tickles your face and you occasionally brush it aside to see his amber eyes better, but it falls back down on the next motion.

Ardyn takes a grip of your thigh, hoisting your leg up so you wrap both of them around his waist, forlornly trying to keep him in your arms so the night and your love making would never come to an end. Your hips move in unison, deliciously grinding his member inside your core. Your labored breaths and huffs, and the wet slapping as your bodies hit together are the only audible sounds.

While your heart is about to burst with the feelings you have for this man, you cannot voice them out even in that heady state. It is too much and you only want to savor the moment for as long as it lasts.

Ardyn helps you chase and catch the release again as your bodies melt into one. He takes you into sweet pleasure, guiding you through the mist by keeping your thoughts grounded on him and him only. As your inner walls tighten, you still cling to him, afraid to let go lest he would leave you again.

Your heart is hurting, but your body is swimming in the seventh heaven, soaring in the sky and not wanting to face the harsh reality ever again. For that moment filled with white noise, everything is as well as it can be. You don’t need anything else when you can lie inside Ardyn’s arms like this, making desperate love and fulfilling the terrible need to feel one another.

When you inevitably come down from the high, Ardyn achieves his own release with a few frantic thrusts and a low groan. He had been teetering on the edge, holding back to make sure you would be satisfied. His member pulses inside you with gratification and you let out and elated hum at the feeling.

You pull Ardyn into a deep, passionate kiss and only with sheer reluctance let him roll over to lie beside you.

Ardyn softly traces a finger up your spine, examining your relaxed face: A slightly open mouth, half-hooded eyes and light, liberated smile.

Both emotional and physical exhaustion wash over you.

“I’m so glad to see you…” you murmur sleepily, heavy eyes drooping shut, “alive… and well…”

For a second that lasts forever you allow your mind to wander to a life you could have with this man – a relationship, or even a future. Who would’ve thought how your opinion of him would grow and deepen, only to form an ache inside your chest when you were apart? _We fit together so well,_ you think hazily, trying to gaze at the bright amber irises.

Ardyn doesn’t reply at first. Your words have long faded as he ponders the truth in them: Is he _alive_ like you said, or just… breathing? He knows what he is, but you don’t – and you must never learn. He doesn’t finish the thought since he is glad to see you too, but it stays in the back of his mind, ready to surface like bubbles in a black tar pit.

Ardyn gazes at your features, imprinting them into his memory as if it would make the inevitable pain of losing you more bearable. He didn’t expect to feel so… weak. The sensation is not new, not even an unwelcome one – the source is simply surprising.

After all these years, he really should have known himself better.

He looks into your eyes as they flutter open one final time, seeking a reply to the question. He remembers how you looked on that day at the overlook: Curious and playful, but most of all, breathtaking. Your features hold the kind of timeless beauty he has developed an eye for in his centuries of existence, and it’s something that undeniably drew him in.

No, Ardyn is not surprised at all at himself taking an interest in you, not really.

 _“A man would be a fool to not seek your affections,”_ he said to you on that day before he got to feel the sweet disaster of your lips on his for the first time. Now, he wishes no other man would follow his sentiment.

“I’m glad to see you too, my love.” Ardyn presses a soft kiss onto your shoulder and inhales deeply.

“Say that again,” you purr, eyes closed. Sleep is looming to claim your consciousness.

Ardyn kisses your lips once more. “Say what… _my love_?”

Your insides coil in a tender and warm feeling, and you hum in complacency. _My love._ You want to say it back to him so badly, to let him know about the strength of your feelings in that post-coital state of utter relaxation – the sweet haze of sated lust and a promise of more.

But your body is so exhausted from all the escaped tension and intensity of everything that has happened in recent memory. The steady sounds of Ardyn’s breathing lull you into sleep, void of any dreams since there is nothing better you could ever dream of than this moment.

When you wake up in the morning, you’re alone.

When your three friends knock on the door an hour later and you see Ignis, you cry.

 

* * *

 

Days have turned to weeks. Weeks to months and months to years, but Ignis’s words still ring in your ears.

_“The Chancellor killed Lunafreya. This – everything – was his doing all along.”_

A permanent incredulousness has made home in the pit of your stomach. Noctis is gone, so are your other three friends, scattered to the winds to do what they can to keep the world safe. Yet you still can’t believe any of it.

At first you were mad – so mad at Ardyn for treating you like that, for _using_ you. But you remember the desperation and sincerity in his eyes, in his actions, in every kiss you shared on that night before you heard what had happened. As much as you try to hold on to it, the anger slips through your fingers like you were trying to hold water on your palm. That night you saw a side of Ardyn that still makes you wonder and it paints the incredulousness back into your mind.

_How could things turn out like this?_

The world has turned dark quickly after the Oracle’s death. There are daemons everywhere and your skills as a nurse are more needed than ever. Living in Lestallum, or as it is now known: The City of Light, you treat the remaining members of the royal Kingsglaive and the hunters that come and go between dangerous hunts and missions in the area.

Some days are full of hope, others are filled with mass of darkness with no easy way out. You haven’t seen Prompto, Ignis or Gladio in months. Iris still remains in town and you’ve grown tighter than ever before, but she wants to leave too. You can’t really blame her. If there wasn’t such a shrill shortage of people with medical skills, you would be out there too.

Another day has passed in almost fog-like state, where your mind works in overdrive and your body is on autopilot. You walk back to your apartment, now shared with another nurse since proper accommodations are scarce in the city due to the amount of refugees. On purpose you work opposite shifts, giving the other some sense of privacy during the time off.

She has already left by the time you enter the studio. With a sigh, you peel off your bloodied coat, thinking what a pain it is to wash, then you realize.

Someone is standing by the window.

You don’t think. You ignore your stopped heart and stride to him, hand rising into the air along the way.

Ardyn looks at you with a blank expression, but you catch the glint in his eyes. He catches your wrist with ease before your palm can make forcible contact with his cheek.

“Miss me, I take it?” he asks and an insufferable grin spreads on his face.

You growl at him, about to summon your weapon, but Ardyn grabs your other wrist too and pushes you swiftly against the wall next to the window. You find the fury inside you again as your back thumps painfully on the surface. Your pulse is so strong and loud in your ears that it barely allows anything else to be heard.

“I hate you! I fucking hate you! You– you… _daemon_!” you snarl in a low tone, staring with flaming defiance into Ardyn’s amber eyes. The way his gaze makes you feel irritates you even more. Every inch of his face, every one of those features you have felt with your fingertips and lips.

“Can’t say I didn’t expect this,” Ardyn hums, pushing your wrists against the wall on your sides while you fight back with all your might. He doesn’t even look like he is trying.

“Let go of me,” you growl and the look in Ardyn’s eyes hardens.

“Calm down and I will,” he replies and pauses for a devious smile to spread on his lips. “Unless you _like_ it this way.”

Your chest is heaving from the exertion and your heart is beating madly in its cage. The adrenaline peak is already starting to soothe from being constricted like this. As soon as your arms relax, Ardyn’s grip loosens, but his eyes are dangerously fixated into yours. You know he will have no problems restraining you again if you try anything – at least anything he is expecting.

You quickly reach out to grab his ugly orange scarf and yank his face down. Your lips crash onto Ardyn’s and he grunts into your mouth – surprised, yes, but pleased too.

Grinning into the rough kiss, you push against him and let your tongue prowl forward to feel his familiar lips. It’s intoxicating. Your other hand knocks his fedora off to the floor.

Ardyn is not one to be overwhelmed by such an action and for a second time your back thumps against the wall. His scent invades your mind and it’s all you can do to not lose yourself in it. Ardyn’s hands hungrily grab your hips and by taking purchase from his shoulders, you hoist yourself up, wrapping your legs around his torso.

You suck his lower lip, resisting the urge to bite down to draw blood. The rage is still pounding your temples and there are no sane thoughts in your head, only a tangled mess of contradicting feelings.

Ardyn is not fazed at all by your fury as you continue to devour each other with urgent kisses. How easy it is to let the lust overshadow everything else. Your fingers tangle into his auburn locks and you don’t care about half-accidentally pulling his hair. The rousing feelings of want and familiarity start a fast ache between your legs, and you grind yourself unrestricted against him, tightening the grip of your limbs around his body.

“I missed you too, _my love_ ,” Ardyn husks in a teasing tone when you move lower to kiss his jaw.

“Shut up and fuck me. I don’t want to see you again after tonight. Ever,” you breathe out.

In three steps that make the floor creak and wail under the weight, Ardyn has thrown you down to the bed. He sheds his heavy coat and tosses it to the couch.

“We must make the most of it then,” he grins and crawls on top of you.

You’re already pulling the shirt over your head and fling it aside. Straddling you, Ardyn cups your confined breast, digging his fingers inside the bra to fondle the skin underneath. The moan you let out echoes from the walls, but it’s cut short by a rough kiss.

With haste you kick your shoes away and wiggle your pants down, giving Ardyn’s hands a free reign to delve lower on your body. He takes on the chance eagerly while your fingers curl into his hair once again, pulling his face closer, deepening the already messy kiss that has become a battle.

Ardyn draws you breathless with the kiss, forcing you to be the one to tug at his hair to have some space to breathe. A charming, smug smirk is adorning his reddened and swollen lips and another urge to slap him flashes through you. Instead of following that violent impulse, you begin to tug at his garments, signaling the man you want them off of him _now_.

Your eager hands follow and assist as Ardyn pulls back from you. His clothes fall to the floor in bundles, but you’re only fixated on the uncovered body looming over you, trailing your hands along it, letting your fingernails scrape the skin and leave red streaks in their wake.

 _Sweet Eos, I already forgot how amazing body he has._ You don’t waste a second in feeling out the muscles and pulling Ardyn down on you. His erection pushes against your inner thigh, sending a wave of involuntarily quivers through you. He has barely touched you and you already want him to bury it inside you – to feel the carnal delight of being filled.

There is no room for sensible thoughts or doubts. Only the haze of lust is left and the need to sate that.

Ardyn gets rid of the last liabilities, namely your bra and panties, with one hand while the other caresses your side with maddening gentleness. As soon as he is done and leaning back down over you, your hand delves between your bodies, not giving yourself room for any second thoughts, and you guide his shaft to your dripping entrance.

Ardyn pauses, his breathing shallow against your neck that he had been marking with love bites. You ease him inside you, sighing out of content. The whole world stops for a few seconds as you lie there; bodies flush and joined intimately by the hips.

“Now, my love, what was it that you wanted?” Ardyn husks dangerously softly into your ear.

The words send pleasant tingles through you, but you hold on to the last bits of resolve. You are still mad at him, and there won’t be way to remedy what he has done.

“I said”–you inhale sharply when he suddenly pulls outward–“shut up and fuck me.”

Ardyn grins against the side of your neck and slams his hips down. The motion sends you mewling into ecstasy, and your core convulses mildly around him.

_Oh gods, how can he feel so good–_

Ardyn doesn’t stop after that thrust. He pounds into you, pushing your back against the mattress and not giving you the chance to arch your back to grind against him. It’s pure wanton lust that drives you both, and your legs wrap around him as you hold on to your dear life in the ride. Moans and sighs escape your lips unrestricted, bouncing off the walls.

The bed creaks underneath you, and if you would stop to think about it for a second, you would get concerned about what the neighbors think. But it’s really hard to spare any thought to such trivial matters while Ardyn is filling you completely, stretching your core lusciously and dragging his shaft against your inner walls.

No, you can’t do anything but moan and plead for more. And Ardyn is happy to oblige.

Your neck, clavicles and chest are tomorrow going to look like you were attacked, but you don’t care. As long as the man on top of you indulges you with rough kisses and bites while pounding mercilessly into you, everything else can be forgotten. You have only this moment. Then it’s over.

You take a better hold around Ardyn’s body with your limbs as you feel your orgasm starting to build up. Holding it back with your willpower, you teeter on the edge, waiting for the sweetest moment to release it.

“Come for me, my love,” Ardyn commands in a low tone.

It sends you over the edge. Your walls clench around him, releasing the euphoria to wash over you. The intensity of the moment adds to the sensation and it becomes a destructive tremor, leaving you gasping for air. Realizing you’re repeating Ardyn’s name like a desperate mantra as you ride out the waves, you clamp your mouth shut.

Ardyn lets out an unappreciative grunt at your sudden quietening.

“I want to hear the sound of your voice… I want to hear it all.” His voice has softened once again to the tone you’re used to and it’s too easy slip back into the state of mind of your earlier nights together.

Ardyn pushes deep inside you and the added friction draws out a few more spasms of your core, prolonging the tide of pleasure.

You say his name, barely audibly and focus only on the feeling of his body against yours as your orgasm soothes down and leaves you relaxed. It’s like nothing ever happened between the night you made love for the first time and this moment. Your rage has melted away and your brains can’t bring out the doubts and incredulousness anymore.

“Why can’t I just hate you?” you ask rhetorically as Ardyn continues pushing into you – it still feels amazing and your body bends willingly under him in rhythm with the motion.

As expected, you don’t get an answer.

You start to feel his member pulsating inside you, so you hold on to him tighter, grasping his hips to slam frantically against yours.

When Ardyn gains his release, he pulls you into a needy kiss, his hands almost too tightly around your body and holding onto your head.

Neither of your wants to let go. Not yet.

Chests heaving with labored breaths and bodies spent from the exertion and intensity of your shared moment, Ardyn places his forehead against yours. You inhale his heady scent, thinking back to the day it invaded your senses for the first time.

_Who would’ve thought it would end like this?_

Your breathing has almost evened out when Ardyn pulls out of you and steps down to the floor. He doesn’t look at you while you stare at his naked backside, feeling the heat starting to coil once again inside you.

It was never easy with him, but despite that and everything else you can’t seem to want to let him go.

“You should hate me,” Ardyn says quietly, as if he just read your thoughts.

“I know, but…” you reply and leave the words hang into the air.

Ardyn’s body heaves with a sigh. “But?” he asks softly.

Maybe it’s just your hazy mind playing tricks or you’re reading too much into it, but you think you can distinguish a hint of hope in his tone.

“I–” you start and swallow. _Why do I feel like crying?_ “I hate everything you’ve _done_ … Not… you.”

It startles you when Ardyn starts to laugh. It’s a hollow, joyless sound and he turns to look at you with an unreadable expression.

“My dear Y/N.” He reaches out to caress your cheek. “I can’t have you think like that.”

“You can’t change what I think,” you reply defiantly and rise up to sit, staring straight into his amber eyes.

A thin, unamused grin spreads on Ardyn’s lips. He lets his hand drop. “I could, but I’d rather not.”

Somehow you know he is not lying. This man in front of you is a murderer, and from what you heard, that seems to be the least of his crimes. _What did the guys say about my taste in men again?_

Ardyn seems to be satisfied with your conflicted silence. “Well then, if you’re not going to show me out, I’ll do it myself.”

You duck forward to grab his arm when he is about to start gathering his clothes. “Wait.”

_What am I doing?_

Ardyn looks back up to you, the familiar, curious twinkle in his eyes. You can’t utter a word.

“I am waiting, my love,” he says softly.

Hearing the fondness in his tone makes you function again. “If this is the last time… Spend the night with me, please.” You refuse to recognize the desperation leaking from your voice.

Ardyn stands still, examining the pleading look on your features. Then he bends forward, letting his fingers trace upwards your bared arms. The motion sends shivers down your spine and your heart flutters when he begins to lean towards you.

“I could never deny anything from you,” he whispers as your noses brush together.

 

* * *

 

As you expected, but hoped against, Ardyn is gone in the following morning. You lie down in the bed, staring at the grey sky out of the window. His touch still lingers on your skin. You can almost feel his lips against yours, stubble grazing your chin and slightly rough fingertips caressing your cheek.

Before you fell asleep, he said it again.

_“I want to make you my Queen.”_

There was a peculiar, desperate but commanding, charge in the words – almost as if saying them aloud again would make you reply that is everything you’ve ever wanted.

_The Queen of what?_

You sigh and roll to your side, facing the empty room. The warning bells have been ringing in your head ever since you met Ardyn, but you’ve become so skilled in silencing them. Now more than ever you should force yourself to forget him.

But you just can’t. You inhale a wavering breath through the nose, able to smell a hint of his scent in the sheets.

You agreed it was the last night, the last time you meet, but in your yearning heart you know that is not the truth.

And Ardyn knows it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> All of my writings along with some drawings and edits can be found in my tumblr [@glaive-eve](https://glaive-eve.tumblr.com/).


End file.
